


Hawaï, Vacances et Vahinés

by Littlelily80



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hawaii, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Vacation, sick!Casey
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Prenez Casey et Brett, ajoutez une relation tendue entre les deux, une destination inconnue avant de partir en vacances et ensemble pendant 3 semaines et vous obtiendrez cette petite fanfic sans prétention. (Brettsey) Spoilers Saison 8
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Saison 8
> 
> Souvenez-vous de l'épisode 19 de la saison 7, ils parlent de vacances et billets d'avion sans savoir ce qu'est leur destination. J'avoue que l'idée me cogite depuis un petit bout de temps. Ceci est une petite fanfic qui m'a donné beaucoup de sueurs froides par moments. Mais au final, une petite fanfic sans prétention. Si vous aimez, laissez un kudos ça fait plaisir et ça ne mange pas de pain. Même un commentaire ça fait plaisir.

Son dernier dossier venait de se refermer devant lui. Casey n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre du retard quand il s'agissait de dossiers à rendre contrairement à d'autres comme par exemple Kelly son ami et coéquipier qui les rendaient lui en retard.

Jetant un œil dans un autre de ses dossiers derrière l'élastique qui tenait le bout de papier, c'était une des choses les plus dingues qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie. Prendre un billet d'avion sans savoir la destination de ce même billet.

Casey était quelqu'un qui aimait savoir à l'avance où il partirait en vacances. On lui en avait tellement parlé. Kelly l'avait déjà testé et cela s'était réservé plutôt positif pour lui. Les billets d'avions étaient vendus en général avec une chambre d'hôtel prise en même temps mais l'ordinateur de Kelly avait eu un soucis et ça c'était mal goupillé pour Casey. Ce dernier se trouvait sans chambre d'hôtel pour l'occasion mais le pompier du camion de secours lui avait parlé d'une application où il pouvait réserver sa chambre.

Casey avait jeté un œil mais n'était pas trop friand de donner son numéro de carte bleue sur internet.

Stella avait voulu s'en charger mais Casey avait refusé lui prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas donner de numéro de carte bleue sur internet mais la jeune femme pompier avait essayé de lui forcer la main mais il avait refusé.

Kelly de son côté était en train de regarder son téléphone portable, il croisait les doigts pour que tout se réalise entre Casey & Brett.

Pour Casey chambouler son quotidien n'était pas forcément dans l'ordre du jour, certes ça ne faisait pas de mal à personne.

De plus comme tout membre au sein du 51, Casey avait largement mérité ses vacances.

Trois bonnes semaines de repos sans personne aux alentours. Pas de téléphone qui sonnait pour lui rappeler qu'il devait se lever pour aller travailler.

Le pompier adorait son boulot mais il avait besoin d'un break et ces vacances étaient la bienvenue. Il adorait ses collègues et amis du 51 mais un break loin de tout et surtout loin de Chicago. Cette ville lui pompait toute son énergie.

Surtout après cette année quasiment horrible, la perte d'Otis qui n'avait pas aidé et Casey avait besoin de se retrouver seul.

Le pompier regarda sa montre, cette dernière lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une petite heure environ et la garde serait finie.

Plus de trois semaines à penser rien qu'à lui. Casey décidé de sortir de ses quartiers pour aller le rendre à Boden.

Brett se trouvait à l'instant même dans ce bureau. Il ignora la présence de la jeune femme pour aller dans la cuisine prendre une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle venait de sortir du bureau du chef.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait dans la même direction que lui et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Sylvie avait le sourire sur les lèvres non pas du fait d''avoir faillit percuter le capitaine mais que Boden était d'accord.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Matt, ce dernier lui sourit timidement. Elle chercha à partir directement sans demander son reste.

Tous les deux n'étaient pas en bon termes depuis un petit moment. Ils s'ignoraient au cours des interventions cherchant à prendre quelqu'un qui parlerait à leurs places respectives.

Boden en était lui même contrarié. Il savait les tensions que tous les deux pouvaient avoir entre eux. Cela s'était accentué quand Casey avait été blessé lors d'une intervention et qu'il avait faillit y laisser sa vie. Ce genre de choses rassemblait en général les gens mais cette fois-ci ça avait eu l'effet inverse.

De plus, la jeune femme avait décidé de partir loin de Chicago sans avertir qui que ce soit de l'équipe sauf Boden pour se marier avec l'aumônier mais tous deux avaient rompus les fiançailles et elle était revenue sur Chicago.

Matt n'était pas contre son retour mais il avait eu beaucoup de remords et de chagrin en la voyant partir.

« Je suis désolé » admit le jeune capitaine.

C'était parce qu'il souhaitait aller dans un sens et que Sylvie sans le vouloir lui barrait le passage pour aller dans le même sens que lui.

Il décida de partir dans l'autre sens mais Brett en fit autant.

« écoute tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda la jeune femme un peu en colère.

« non je veux juste aller voir Boden » Je n'ai rien contre toi.

Matt leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun grief contre l'ambulancière.

La jeune femme s'était emportée une fois de plus.

Kelly avait entendu le début de la dispute, la porte de ses quartiers était ouverte comme d'habitude. Le lieutenant décida de sortir mais la tension était redescendue d'un poils.

Sylvie décida de s'installer à côté de Kidd qui était en train de lire un magasin de mode pour changer. Mouch se trouvait dans son coin favori, Tuesday la dalmatienne qui avait fait fondre le cœur de ces hommes se trouvait au même endroit que lui. Elle avait la tête sur la cuisse de Mouch et essayait de lui mendier un énième morceau du gâteau qu'il avait dans une de ses mains.

Hermann était en train de tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse de café. Il maudissait la personne qui avait allumé la télé et qui s'était empressé de mettre les informations. Ces mêmes infos qui indiquaient déjà les premiers événements tragiques de la journée.

Kelly avait rejoint l'équipe, il s'était installé auprès de sa compagne, un bisou dans le cou. Voyant que Foster était partie pour les rejoindre, il décida de se poser de l'autre côté en compagnie de ses hommes.

Un sourire sur le visage, l'horloge allait sonner l'heure de fin de la garde de vingt quatre heures.

Quand Sylvie et Stlla étaient toutes les deux suivit par Foster à côté, il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages.

« Il te les a acceptés ? » demanda Foster en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.

« Oui, il avait juste oublié d'apposer sa signature car sa nouvelle secrétaire n'a pas fait le boulot correctement. Boden n'est jamais réticent à refuser des vacances, il est aussi débordé de boulot »

« Heureusement pour toi » répondit Stella.

Matt décida à son tour d'aller dans le bureau de son chef. La conversation allait certainement tourner autour de lui comme presque tous les jours.

Le capitaine avait entendu une fois sans le vouloir une conversation entre Sylvie et Stella, la jeune femme blonde avait parlé de ses sentiments envers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment ? » demanda Foster.

Brett haussa les épaules ignorant ce que le pompier du camion 81 pouvait avoir. Cela lui était complètement égal.

Casey avait vu juste mais quand il tourna les talons, la conversation avait déviée sur autre chose.

« Alors tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Oui il me manque quelques petites choses mais j'ai l'essentiel, j'irais faire les dernières courses demain avant de vous rejoindre »

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance de partir en vacances » clama Foster.

« Je sais mais je t'enverrais une carte postale de là-bas »

« Et moi ? » demanda Stella.

« Je vous enverrait une carte poste à toutes les deux »

Les trois femmes rigolaient entre elles. Hermann ne les comprenait pas toujours et Mouch était en train de piquer un petit somme depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

« Mouch, c'est l'heure »

Il bondit de son canapé, le sommeil avait rattrapé cet homme fière de plus de trente ans d'expérience au sein du CFD.

Casey s'arrêta devant le bureau de Boden. Ce dernier se trouvait en train de taper au clavier, son téléphone portable à son oreille. Le capitaine signifia sa présence en frappant légèrement à la chambranle de la porte de son bureau.

« Entre »

Ce dernier lui signifia par un geste de la main.

Boden raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur le bureau.

« De quoi as tu besoin ? » demanda le chef de bataillon du 51.

« Je viens vous rendre les derniers dossiers que je viens de finir un peu plutôt »

« Ça aurait pu attendre ton retour de vacances, tu sais »

« Je sais chef, je préfère le faire avant de partir, j'aurais certainement des choses à faire en rentrant »

Boden lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes sure que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« De quoi ? Que tu prennes plus que prévu que tes trois semaines de vacances ? Non loin de là, tu en as besoin après ce qui s'est passé y a pas deux mois. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne te fera pas de mal »

« Je sais et vous pour quand les vacances ? »

« Pas encore malheureusement, Donna à prit quelques jours de vacances mais sans plus, on va aller quelques jours chez des amis à nous qui habitent la campagne»

« je comprends »

« Et toi tu sais où tu part ? »

« J'ignore totalement, il n'y a que la date et l'heure sur la convocation, le reste est un mystère total »

« Ca ne te fait pas peur ? »

« Disons que ça m'est venu à l'esprit quelques instants et puis ça ne fait pas de mal un peu d'aventures pour une fois, en dehors du boulot bien sur »

« Tu as bien raison, il faut en profiter pour une fois, on ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain »

« Oui, je vous laisse, je vais aller me préparer, on se voit ce soir ? »

« Oui au Molly »

« A plus tard chef »

Il referma la porte de son bureau et ce dernier s'était remis derrière histoire de finir les derniers rapports des interventions qu'ils avaient eu pendant cette journée. Casey était vraiment avec Kelly les deux meilleurs officiers qu'il avait eu sous son commandement. Ils étaient tous les deux des fortes têtes mais c'est ce qui faisait d'eux les deux meilleurs de l'académie sans compter les autres au sein du 51. C'était une force et une richesse au quotidien pour la brigade.

Casey referma la porte du bureau du chef du 51. La garde venait de se terminer, certains étaient en train de prendre une douche et d'autres étaient en train de changer de tenue.

Matt remarqua la présence dde la jeune femme qui discutait avec Foster et Kidd.

Severide était sur son téléphone portable, il attendait que sa compagne finisse de discuter, ce dernier avait prit ses vacances en même temps que Stella.

Tous deux avaient décidés de prendre un billet d'avion pour partir le plus loin possible mais ce n'était pas un billet surprise comme Kelly l'aimait à l'appeler.

Le lieutenant du secours 3 avait décidé d’acheter deux billets aller-retour pour une destination de rêve.

Stella ne voulait pas avoir de surprises afin de savoir quoi emporter mais Kelly lui avait fait comprendre que c'était une surprise quand même et qu'elle le resterait jusqu'à la fin.

Le capitaine du camion 81 regarda une dernière fois son vestiaire pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié, il le referma aussitôt.

Sa valise n'était pas encore prête et il ne partait que vendredi et on était que mercredi.

« Bonnes vacances Casey » lança Hermann.

« Merci mais on se voit ce soir, courage quand même à tous ceux et celles qui ne partent pas encore en vacances »

« Merci » lança le reste de la troupe.

« Tu comptes venir au Molly quand même ce soir ? » demanda Stella.

« Comme d'habitude »

« Si tu ne passe pas ce soir, n'oublies pas de nous envoyer une carte postale de l'endroit où tu est parti ? »

Brett prit le seul chemin possible, elle les voyait tous en train de discuter avec Casey. La jeune femme savait qu'il partait comme elle en vacances plus que les trois semaines de prévus. Elle avança en regardant ses amis et n'eut même pas un regard pour le capitaine.

Ce dernier ne s'était même pas sentit vexé qu'elle l'ignore, quoi qu'il fut quand même touché un peu dans sa fierté.

Après tout, elle lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient juste que des collègues et rien de plus.

Cette remarque venant de la part de la jeune femme lui avait encore plus semé le trouble que jamais dans son esprit.

Casey n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas une petite dispute qui les avaient séparés mais un gros orage.

Le jeune pompier du 51 n'avait jamais eu de chance dans les relations amoureuses. Entre Hailee qui avant de mourir n'avait jamais voulu fonder une famille avec lui. Ensuite avec Dawson qui avait décidé de tout plaquer pour rejoindre un autre pays et par dessus le marché de rompre leur mariage par un divorce. C'était un coup de massue. La relation longue distance en était certainement la cause.

Quand à Brett, ce n'était plus qu'une relation de travail, ils n'étaient plus que de simples collègues, c'était une certitude pour Casey.

La jeune femme avait tendance à faire un pas en avant et ensuite en faire trois en arrière.

Ça le frustrait énormément car il savait que la jeune femme jouait beaucoup avec ça et ses sentiments.

Il prit son sac de sport qu'il avait prit soin de refermer, un sourire illumina son visage, la sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Kelly fit quelques pas de footing pour rejoindre son ami, il sortit de la poche de son blouson en cuir, un cigare.

« On a pas eu le temps dernièrement d'en fumer un ensemble, je me suis dit que tu penserais à moi une fois là-bas. »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps et je regrette beaucoup mais on le fumera à mon retour si tu veux »

« ça oui »

Tous les deux se donnèrent la main en guise d'au revoir, même s'il l'avait dit avant, Kelly n'était pas sûr de voir Casey au Molly ce soir.

Casey jeta un œil en arrière, Brett avait dû en profiter pour prendre la tangente.

Kelly souria en voyant son ami partir, Casey ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait en partant en vacances.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2 en ligne,  
> Thank you for the comments/merci pour les commentaires.  
> J'espère que vous allez apprécier comme moi j'ai apprécié de l'écrire.  
> Ceci est mon bébé et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, une suite est envisagée mais qui sera beaucoup plus triste mais je n'en dit pour l'instant.

Elle venait de partir de la caserne et s’était juste contenté de dire au revoir à ses deux meilleures amies au sein de la caserne.  
Les autres n’étaient que de simples collègues et rien de plus.Enfin elle se sentait proche d’Hermann et de Cruz mais les autres n’étaient que de simples collègues de boulot.  
La jeune femme se sentait en colère contre certains membres du 51, lls étaient pour la plupart que des égoïstes qui jouaient avec les femmes.  
Cela excluait Mouch qui était marié et Cruz qui l’était depuis quelques semaines. La jeune femme avait une confiance limitée envers les hommes.  
Elle essaya mentalement de penser à autre chose, ses vacances étaient sur le point de commencer quand elle se décida à prendre sa voiture pour se rendre à son appartement, celui qu’elle partageait avec Cruz et Foster.  
Ce n’était pas si facile de penser à autre chose qu’à Casey en ce moment.  
Son esprit ne pensait plus qu’à lui et rien qu’à lui en ce moment.  
Brett pensait qu’elle avait quand même dépassé les bornes avec lui, la jeune femme n’avait pas comprit ce qui se passait avec lui.  
Casey jouait aussi beaucoup avec la jeune femme sans le vouloir.  
La route semblait fluide jusqu’au centre ville, aucune voiture où presque sur les routes pour l’instant. C’était un peu normal, il n’était que 6 heures du matin à peine.  
La jeune femme avait décidé d’aller se prendre un café au starbuck en bas de chez elle.  
Un café bien serré et une petite pâtisserie qu’elle engloutirait.  
Elle n’avait presque pas mangé hier soir, la faim n’était pas son amie en ce moment.  
Brett devait commencer à préparer sa valise, chose qu’elle avait mis de côté pendant quelques semaines.  
Sa convocation était prévue pour vendredi à 16 heures à l’aéroport O’Hare de Chicago. Sylvie s’asseya sur son lit quand elle fut revenue à l’appartement. A côté de sa commode jonchaient quelques sacs et deux grosses valises.  
Elle enleva ses chaussures et déposa la tête sur l’oreiller, le sommeil allait la prendre, c’était une certitude. Elle ferma les yeux en craignant que ce ne serait que quelques instants mais quand Foster rentra à l’appartement, Sylvie dormait toujours.  
Foster était rentré par la pointe des pieds craignant de réveiller la jeune femme.  
Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre pour remarquer qu’elle dormait profondément.  
Émilie déposa une couverture sur la jeune femme de peur qu’elle n’aie froid, la climatisation avait été poussée à fond juste avant de partir.  
Quelques piles de cartons se trouvaient dans l’appartement et dans la troisième chambre. Le jeune pompier du camion 3 était sur le point de déménager avec sa femme Chloé. Ils étaient mariés depuis trois mois mais jusqu’à présent, ils n’avaient pas trouvés ce qui leur convenaient jusqu’à ce que Sylvie leur dégotte l’appartement de leurs rêves. 

***

Le réveil lui indiquait 17 heures 30, elle avait réussi à se rendormir jusqu’à cette heure-ci.  
Son esprit était embrouillé, elle n’avait jamais l’habitude de dormir autant de temps quand la garde était finie. Elle essayerait certainement de tenir le reste de la journée jusqu’en début de soirée.  
Sylvie décida de commencer sa valise, on était mi-juillet et la chaleur était bien présente. Elle s’imaginait que ça devait être la même chose partout sur la planète. Sauf peu-être en Australie où c’était l’hiver.  
Ses tiroirs étaient en train de cogner sans relâche, la jeune femme avait décidé de se faire une de ses deux valises pour commencer et celle qu’elle jugeait assez importante.  
Des petits hauts de couleurs, un maillot de bain deux pièces, un paréo, des petits débardeurs un jean léger qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir trop chaud, un leggins, des shorts et deux combi-shorts. Deux serviettes de bains, une assez épaisse qui serait pour la plage et l’autre serait pour la piscine. Sa paire de lunettes de soleil qu’elle affectionnait tant car c’était un petit cadeau qu’elle s’était offert pour son anniversaire.  
Une paire de lunettes noire et vraiment très simple mais elle venait d’un grand couturier et qu’elle n’avait pas eu cher.  
Les produits de beauté pouvaient attendre demain, elle avait presque terminée de la faire. La seconde valise serait pour ses paires de chaussures et la trousse de toilette se trouverait dans la seconde valise, elle n’oublierait pas sa trousse de maquillage.  
Une fois la valise presque prête, elle décida que ses vacances allaient pouvoir commencer tranquillement, Sylvie irait faire un tour au Molly ce soir et elle pourrait s’en aller tranquillement vers cette destination secrète.  
Tant pis si Casey était lui aussi présent, ils ne se verraient pas pendant ces trois longues semaines. C’était suffisant pour elle, cela lui permettrait de mettre de la distance entre elle et le capitaine de l’échelle.  
La nuit commençait à tomber doucement sur la ville de Chicago, l’été montrait bien qu’il était présent mais il faisait nuit assez vite passé une certaine heure. Sylvie regardait à travers la vitre. Elle y avait vu les habitués du Molly et entra dans le bar. La première chose qu’elle remarqua à vrai dire, c’était ses deux meilleures amies présentes au même endroit dans le bar.  
Brett s’approcha discrètement pour tenter de leur faire peur.  
-Salut les filles.  
Foster sursauta mais Stella l’avait vu passer la porte sans ne rien lui dire.  
-Dites donc quelle entrée !! déclara Foster.  
-Merci, j’ai fini de préparer mes valises et je suis officiellement en vacances.  
-Tu en as de la chance »maugréa sa coéquipière.  
-T’inquiète ton tour viendra un de ces jours.  
-Je sais mais d’après Mouch, je n’ai pas assez cumulé de vacances quand je suis arrivée au 51.  
-Ça doit être frustrant de savoir que tu ne peux pas prendre de vacances comme tu le souhaiterais.  
\- Je reconnais que c’est frustrant mais ça va aller, je vais juste en profiter pour dormir quand tu ne sera pas là, ça me fera beaucoup de bien.  
-Dis que je ronfles par dessus le marché ?   
-Non mais tu fait beaucoup de bruit dans ton sommeil, tu rêves tellement fort qu’on a l’impression qu’il est à côté de toi dans le lit.  
Brett donna un coup de coude à la jeune femme.  
\- Désolé je savais pas que tout le monde n’était pas au courant que tu rêvais de ce beau pompier »  
-Foster, franchement ça ne regarde personne et puis c’est pas vrai.  
Hermann était avec Mouch entrain de discuter quand ils entendirent que la discussion portait sur Matt, ce dernier n’était même pas encore arrivé au Molly et ils se demandaient si ce dernier allait venir.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva accompagné par une jeune femme un peu plus âgé que lui et blonde de surcroît.  
\- T’a vu ? Lança Stella à Sylvie.  
\- Oui, elle a l’air mignonne et elle doit aimer les hommes plus jeunes.  
Hermann rigola quand il entendit la conversation qui concernait la jeune femme qui accompagnait Casey. Toutes les trois ignoraient que c’était sa sœur.  
Kelly s’approcha de la table de sa compagne  
\- C’est la sœur de Casey. Lança le pompier en rigolant.  
Sylvie rigola avec les deux jeunes femmes, elle avait faillit recracher la bière.  
Comment avait elle oser croire que Casey sortait avec quelqu’un en ce moment ? Elle ne l’avait pas vu en compagnie de femmes en ce moment, il y avait eu cette journaliste mais ça n’avait pas été trop loin.  
Elles n’étaient pas au courant que Casey avait une sœur un peu plus âgée que lui. Casey n’était pas trop un grand bavard, il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille et de l’histoire qui en découlait.  
Kelly s’approcha de la table où se trouvaient Casey et sa sœur et vint à leur rencontre. Il en avait profité pour lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour lui montrer que la jeune femme était aussi présente.  
-Christie, je voudrais te présenter le reste de l’équipe si tu veux bien.  
La jeune femme accepta la proposition de son frère et descendit de son tabouret. Quelques pas plus tard et il commença les présentations.  
-Voila nos deux ambulancières, Sylvie Brett la chef de l’ambulance 61.  
-Enchanté lança Sylvie. Ravie de mettre un prénom sur un visage.  
Elle remarqua la ressemblance entre les deux, c’était flagrant.  
\- Moi de même. Répondit sa sœur.  
-Emilie Foster qui travaille aussi pour l’ambulance 61.  
-Enchanté lança Foster.  
Christie secoua la tête pour lui dire bonjour avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis Casey présenta Kidd à sa grande sœur. Tous les deux décidèrent de rajouter deux tabourets pour s’asseoir avec les trois femmes du 51.  
\- On ne va pas déranger trop longtemps, demain je dois me lever de bonne heure contrairement à mon frère qui se trouve être en vacances.  
\- Pas le moins du monde lança Brett.  
Kidd ne sembla pas non plus génée mais Hermann qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du bard lui faisait comprendre qu’il fallait qu’elle reprenne son poste.  
-Le devoir m’appelle, je te vois plus tard ? Demanda Stella à Sylvie.  
\- Je pense que je vais pas tarder à partir, j’ai encore quelques petites choses à régler et j’aimerais me coucher pas trop tard.  
-Je te comprends, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances alors ?  
\- Oui merci beaucoup.  
Casey tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière. Foster avait décidé de rejoindre son amie qui se trouvait dans un coin du bar. Elle salua la jeune femme et le frère et la sœur qui se trouvaient encore avec elle. Brett semblait géné de cette situation.  
\- J’ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances !  
\- Tu part où si c’est pas indiscret ?  
\- Je sais pas encore, je pense me poser un peu ici et voir ensuite ce qui m’attends.Et toi ?  
Brett n’avait pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Moi, j’ignore totalement où je vais, j’ai décidé de prendre à la dernière minute, un billet d’avion surprise.  
La jeune femme sentit le malaise monter en elle.  
\- Tu part quand ?  
\- Vendredi, ma convocation est pour 17 heures.  
Brett semblait en ce moment avoir très chaud. Si elle n’avait pas parlé, c’était pour éviter d’en parler aux alentours. Malheureusement, la mauvaise personne n’était pas au courant qu’on avait fait la même chose qu’à lui pour elle. C’était Stella qui s’en était chargée.  
Christie, la sœur de Matt décida qu’il était tard pour elle et qu’il était tant de rentrer.  
-Matt, je te rappellerait après ton retour de vacances.  
\- Comme tu veux, je peux t’appeler avant de partir si tu veux.  
Le capitaine de l’échelle prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. Elle décida à son tour de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée !  
-Moi de même.  
Casey décida d’accompagner sa sœur jusqu’à la sortie du bar. Brett en profita pour rejoindre Stella au comptoir, il y avait Kelly pas trop loin de la jeune femme.  
-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? Déclara Kidd.  
La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir, elle était devenue blanche d’un seul coup.  
Discrètement à l’oreille, elle décida de parler de ce que Casey lui avait dit à propos des vacances.  
Stella fut prise d’un fou rire nerveux, l’ambulancière lui fit les yeux revolver.  
Cette situation n’était pas drôle à proprement parler mais elle prêtait à rire en y repensant. Il n’y avait pas de raisons que Casey soit dans le même avion en même temps qu’elle, il y avait des milliers de destinations à travers le monde pour des vacances pas chers.  
\- Tu crois que c’est possible ?  
\- Tout est possible.  
La jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre cette phrase, elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la phrase.  
-Peu être que l’heure indiqué est pareille pour tout le monde sur les convocations sur les billets surprises.  
Kelly regarda son téléphone et riait discrètement lui aussi. Casey et Brett qui prenaient des vacances en même temps, c’était possible mais qu’ils soient exactement sur le même vol, c’était impensable pour la jeune femme mais pas pour Kelly.  
Casey et Sylvie auraient certainement beaucoup de choses à raconter en rentrant de vacances. 

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prenez Casey et Brett, ajoutez une relation tendue entre les deux, une destination inconnue avant de partir en vacances et ensemble pendant 3 semaines et vous obtiendrez cette petite fanfic sans prétention. (Brettsey) Spoilers Saison 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous allez apprécier comme moi j'ai apprécie de l'écrire, c'est assez simple comme fanfic et c'est ma première Brettsey  
> Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos, ça fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en rajouter !!

Le reste de la semaine s’était passé tout aussi normalement qu’il n’y paraissait. Le reste de l’équipe était sur le point de reprendre une nouvelle garde quand deux de leurs amis et collègues allaient prendre plus de trois semaines de vacances.  
Brett avait quasiment finie sa valise la veille avant de partir tandis que Casey avait fini sa valise.  
Il était un peu plus de minuit et il fallait qu’elle dorme absolument mais elle n’y arrivait pas, toujours Casey qui lui revenait en tête, elle ne croyait pas en Dieu mais elle espérait fortement qu’ils ne soient pas en même temps en vacances.  
La jeune femme décida qu’elle allait devoir dormir avant de prendre l’avion demain, elle était sensible au fait de monter dans un avion, ce n’était pas la première fois mais à vrai dire, elle avait le mal de l’air. Neuf heures en avion n’était pas un baptême de l’air pour elle.  
La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre un taxi car déposer sa voiture dans le parking à côté de l’aéroport reviendrait plus cher que de prendre un taxi. Surtout pour les trois semaines de vacances. Tandis que Casey avait décidé de prendre sa voiture et de faire le contraire, il n’aimait pas prendre les taxis en général sauf quand il n’avait pas le choix.  
Le taxi de Brett était légèrement en avance par rapport à l’heure sur la convocation. Elle ne devait qu’arriver que pour 14 heures à l’aéroport de Chicago et elle partait avec une demi-heure d’avance.  
Ce n’était pas très grave, elle aurait de la chance de se poser un peu avant de prendre l’avion. La jeune femme en profiterait pour prendre un peu de lecture et de la nourriture une fois qu’elle aurait passé la douane.  
Une fois le chariot avec les deux valises déposés dessus, elle n’avait pas remarqué la présence dans les environs de l’aéroport en même temps, elle ignorait tout de sa destination et c’était certainement pareil pour lui.  
L’heure de convocation n’était qu’une heure donnée par la compagnie aérienne pour que les passagers soient à l’heure, histoire de respecter l’embarquement.  
Matt n’avait définitivement pas de chance, il arriva une dizaines de minutes après l’heure de la convocation mais il savait qu’au fond de lui qu’il ne serait pas en retard.  
Le pompier regarda le numéro qui se trouvait sur la convocation et sur l’écran au dessus de lui, c’était la destination qui lui était indiqué avec l’heure de départ. Son billet d’avion était à destination d’Honolulu dans l’archipel d’Hawaï.  
Casey semblait à la fois ravi et un peu déçu, ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait espéré mais il s’en contenterait.  
Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone portable et plus particulièrement une application qui réservait les chambres d’hôtels, Kelly avait réussi qu’à n’avoir juste le billet et Casey devait juste réserver lui même sa chambre d’hôtel.  
Le pompier décida de le faire qu’une fois la douane passée. Ce qui ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Cette dernière se trouvait juste en face de lui mais il devait avant s’enregistrer au comptoir d’embarquement.  
Avant de prendre la file pour « United Airlines », il regarda cette dernière, il n’y avait pas grand monde mais quelqu’un attira son attention, une jeune femme blonde, la même silhouette que Sylvie. Elle ne lui correspondait pas du tout, Casey se surprit à penser que cette dernière devait lui manquer s’il s’imaginait la voir dans les couloirs de l’aéroport. Il secoua la tête et effaça l’image de la jeune femme qu’il avait eu à l’instant.  
Arrivant devant les hôtesses de l’air de la compagnie aérienne, Casey déposa sa grosse valise, cette dernière ne devait que poser qu’une dizaine de kilos. Le capitaine du camion 81 n’était pas quelqu’un de matérialiste loin de là et les hotels de la région devaient certainement disposer d’un service de buanderie.  
C’était certain, il sortit son passeport que la jeune femme prit pour faire quelques vérifications.  
\- Bon voyage Monsieur Casey.  
Le capitaine remercia la jeune femme et pu prendre le chemin de la douane qui se trouvait juste derrière lui même s’il ne prenait pas un vol en dehors des états unis, c’était une obligation pour tous les voyageurs en partance.  
Casey s’était soumis au contrôle comme toutes les personnes avant lui et il avait pu prendre le chemin qui l’amènerait jusqu’à son vol, c’était un long couloir avec quelques magasins. Il y avait un duty free et il remarqua que ce magasin vendait quelques cigares, il s’était juré que dès qu’il serait rentré de ses vacances, il prendrait une boite à son meilleur ami.  
Sylvie se trouvait à l’opposé de Matt et du vol qu’il était censé prendre, elle était contente car elle avait réussi à prendre un hôtel pour trois semaines qui était dans ses moyens, c’était quand même un hôtel 4 étoiles et qui plus est situé en bord de mer.  
L’agent de vol avait même réussi à lui imprimer la confirmation de la réservation de la chambre d’hôtel.  
« Le Stay Hotel Waikiki »  
-Merci beaucoup.  
Elle regarda aux alentours, il lui fallait absolument trouver une pharmacie dans les alentours, la jeune femme avait oublié l’essentiel pour un voyage parfait mais elle se demandait si elle avait en avoir vraiment besoin, Brett décida que c’était quand même nécéssaire à tout point de vue. Elle regarda le cvs qui se trouvait devant elle, c’était inespéré d’en trouver un dans ce couloir sans fin.  
Il n’y avait personne devant elle, le pharmacien qui était un petit jeune était en train de jouer à une application sur son téléphone, elle l’avait aperçue.  
-Bonjour ?  
La jeune femme était en train de poireauter, heureusement que son avion n’était pas sur le point de décoller. Elle décida de poser son ordonnance juste devant ses yeux mais il n’en avait que faire.  
Sylvie lui signala sa présence et ce dernier avait maudit la jeune femme. Il venait de perdre sa partie en cours, il posa son téléphone portable et décida de lui prendre son ordonnance en maugréant.  
-Il vous faudra autre chose ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Oui je vais vous donner un peu de ma bonne humeur. Ça vous fera du bien.  
Sylvie lui donna un billet de cinquante dollars et lui rendit la monnaie ce qui valait à six dollars et cinquante centimes. Il lui donna dans un petit sac en papier qu’elle mit directement dans son sac à dos.  
***  
Casey était assit, il avait réussi à passer la douane, bien que ça lui avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Les douaniers n’étaient pas des gens charmants et beaucoup de monde se dirigeait vers les vacances comme le pompier lui même.  
Ça ne lui enlèverait certainement pas son envie de partir, loin de là.  
Casey en profita pour regarder l’appli pour réserver les hôtels. Il commença par mettre la date prévue du début de son séjour et regarda la liste des hôtels et la description de ces mêmes hôtels.  
Certains n’étaient pas donnés car c’était la pleine période des vacances et ces derniers étaient pour ainsi dire tous bookés.  
Un attira son attention, c’était dans la fourchette de prix qu’il pouvait mettre, Casey regarda la description de la chambre, un petit coin cuisine et une table pour déjeuner. Le pompier pourrait en profiter pour prendre ses dîners à l’extérieur et le petit déjeuner était même gratuit même en service d’étage. Les lits étaient assez grands et cette chambre lui convenait beaucoup sachant qu’il passerait la plupart de son temps en dehors de cette même chambre. La plage se trouvait à 5 minutes à pieds et il y avait même une cuisine.  
Matt décida de prendre sa carte bleue et de la payer directement mais au moment de confirmer la réservation, cette dernière fut déclinée sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.  
Le pompier commença à paniquer, il avait plus d’argent que nécessaire sur son compte et sur sa carte bleue. Il s’était souvenu que son plafond pour faire des achats n’était pas aussi haut, c’était certainement cela qui devait bloquer sa carte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son compte bancaire et débloqua le plafond, ce dernier le releva assez haut pour pouvoir se payer la chambre.  
Fermant son compte en ligne, il décida de retourner sur l’application mais fut surprit de voir que Hotel qu’il comptait prendre était marqué complet.  
Cela l’exaspéra au plus haut point, il passa l’heure qui suivit de trouver un hotel qui lui convenait mais c’était cet hôtel là qu’il voulait à tout prix et pas un autre.  
Casey décida de téléphoner à cet hôtel là mais il fut interrompu par la voix de la femme au haut parleur qui lui annonçait que le vol qu’il allait prendre allait bientôt ouvrir pour embarquement.  
Le capitaine du se rendre à l’évidence que cet hôtel ne serait pas pour lui mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et décida de tenter sa chance une fois qu’il serait arrivé là-bas.  
La chance tournait parfois en sa faveur. 

***  
L’avion qui se trouvait devant lui était de taille impressionnante. C’était un Boeing 777, il était long et extrêmement fin. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Casey allait prendre l’avion et ça ne lui faisait pas peur contrairement à Sylvie.  
Casey fut le premier à se présenter devant les agents d’embarquement, il jeta un œil derrière la foule qui se trouvait compact et ne remarqua aucune présence qui aurait pu correspondre à Sylvie, il donna encore une fois son passeport et pu passer le cordon de sécurité. Sa place se trouvait à l’arrière de l’avion. C’était une des meilleurs qu’il espérait avoir.  
Sylvie était encore dans les boutiques de duty-free qui se trouvaient pas trop loin de l’endroit où elle était censé embarquer. Il y avait cependant une foule énorme et sa montre lui indiquait qu’elle allait devoir bientôt embarquer. Une deuxième caisse ouvrit et elle décida de s’y engouffrer. Une fois ses articles de payés, elle prit le même chemin pour embarquer. Par chance, son siège se trouvait dans les premières rangés. Elle s’installa et regarda autour d’elle, l’avion était tellement grand que si Matt s’y trouvait aussi, c’était comme gagner au loto mais elle n’avait pas tord.  
Tous les deux priaient pour qu’ils ne soient pas dans le même avion et encore moins qu’ils partent sur la même destination.  
***  
Neuf heures de vol, ce n’était pas la panacée. Casey avait profité du vol pour récupérer les heures de sommeil perdus lors de ses dernières gardes.  
Le temps était magnifique et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, s’il comptait les 5 heures de retard au décollage, il devait certainement être à peine midi.  
Entre Chicago et Hawaï, il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’heure de décalage horaire, c’était certain. Ce pays était quand même magnifique.  
Après avoir passé la douane encore une fois, Casey remarqua une jeune femme blonde, cette fois-ci, elle était toute seule où alors était-ce sa vision qui lui jouait des tours.  
Casey décida de prendre sa grosse valise et de prendre un taxi mais avant tout ça, il eut la bonne idée de retirer des sous avec sa carte bleue, les taxis devaient certainement les prendre mais il refusait de faire des frais pour commencer son séjour. Cinquante dollars plus tard, il sortit de l’aéroport, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le contraste entre la cabine de l’avion et le dehors était saisissante.  
La différence de température était énorme et son tee-shirt bleu en fit les frais, il était en train de suer à grosses gouttes.  
Un taxi s’arrêta devant le capitaine de l’échelle 81, le chauffeur descendit et aida le jeune capitaine à mettre sa valise dans le coffre, le pompier s’englouti sur le siège arrière. Casey lui donna le nom de l’hôtel qu’il avait repéré sur l’application, le Ohana Waiki East.  
\- Vous avez choisit un très bon hôtel. J’espère que vous aurez de la chance ; En général à cette époque là, il ne reste pas grand-chose comme hôtels sur Honolulu.  
Casey soupira, même s’il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il priait intérieurement qu’il reste encore une chambre à l’hôtel qu’il désirait. Le trajet fut assez déroutant pour une personne qui n’avait jamais mis les pieds sur l’île. C’était un spectacle magnifique et saisissant à la fois.  
Une fois arrivée à l’hôtel, il remarqua que l’hôtel était en pleine effervescence. Il descendit du taxi et donna un gros pourboire au chauffeur qui le remercia.  
Il fut stupéfait de remarquer la même silhouette qu’il avait vu à l’aéroport. Il se frotta les yeux, cette fois ci ce n’était pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours mais la toute simple réalité. C’était bien elle, la jeune femme ne l’avait même pas remarqué. Elle portait un short qui allait jusqu’aux genoux et un petit haut bleu. Cette dernière sentait qu’on était en train de la regarder. Elle se retourna et remarqua la présence de Casey.  
La jeune femme avait décider de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui mais décidément quelqu’un où quelque chose avait du les mettre sur le même chemin.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
-Pareil que toi, je suis en vacances.  
Elle avait reprit son passeport pour le ranger. Casey était quand à lui en train de parler avec le gérant et propriétaire de ce bel hôtel. Ce dernier lui confirma qu’il n’y avait plus aucune chambre de libre au sein de l’établissement. Sylvie avait beaucoup de peine pour le pompier. Elle comprit très vite qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire, c’était une chance qui lui était donné de saisir et elle allait la prendre.  
Monsieur excusez(moi de vous déranger mais c’est mon mari, j’ai prit cette chambre pour nous deux mais j’ai cru devoir l’annuler quand il m’a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas venir et du coup, il est ici. Est-ce qu’il vous serait possible de l’enregistrer ?  
La jeune femme lui déposa un pourboire de 50 dollars pas très loin de sa main.  
-Bien sur que oui.  
Pour lui qu’ils soient tous les deux mari & femme ne faisait aucun doute. Le gérant décida de leur accorder la chambre à tous les deux. Casey souriait, la jeune femme avait décidé de mentir pour qu’il ne se retrouve pas dans un autre hôtel bas de gamme.  
Il accepta même de leur faire une petite ristourne de 10 % sur la chambre ce qui se montait moins cher qu’elle aurait la payer quand tous les deux montrèrent leurs cartes professionnelles.  
-La chambre 201 est libre de suite, je vous donne les clefs et vous pourrez vous y installer.  
Casey remercia la jeune femme quand ils prirent avec le valet d’étage, l’ascenseur, ce dernier n’avait même pas entendu ce qui s’était dit.  
-Merci beaucoup Sylvie.  
La jeune femme lui sourit, ce n’était pas un sourire loin de là forcé mais quelque chose qui lui disait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à l’ambulancière sans aucun soucis.  
La chambre qu’ils avaient eu était une suite v.i.p, elle était composée de deux chambres en une. Un coin cuisine/salle à manger, une terrasse assez large et une table avec des chaises, ils pourraient prendre des petits déjeuner digne d’un prince et d’une princesse et la dernière chose, une vue imprenable sur l’océan.  
Le valet déposa les valises et regarda le pourboire que Casey venait de lui donner. Ce n’était que 10 dollars mais c’était pour lui plus qu’assez. Il remercia et les laissa tranquille dans la chambre.  
Brett décida de regarder dans la chambre, elle était immense pour tous les deux. La jeune femme regarda le lit qui se trouvait dans la première chambre, il était immense et elle s’imaginait déjà dedans avec Casey.  
Sa tête se secoua, il fallait qu’elle arrête de penser à lui mais là ça allait devenir un véritable challenge pour elle. Vivre tous les deux dans une chambre n’était pas sans conséquences et surtout pendant trois semaines.  
La salle de bain était composée d’une douche à l’italienne, parfaite pour deux personnes à l’intérieur. Brett décida de se foutre une gifle mentale à chaque fois qu’elle penserait à Casey et elle dans un des endroits de la chambre.  
Elle était aussi composée d’une baignoire immense, où ils pourraient rentrer à deux. Encore une gifle mentale.  
La jeune femme décida de monter sur son lit, ce dernier était véritablement confortable. Une bouteille de champagne se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine et où se trouvait une petite carte.  
« Félicitations à vous »  
Il n’y avait rien noté de plus sur la carte.  
Casey la regarda, c’était l’écriture de Kelly, ça ne faisait aucun doute là dessus. Il se demandait même si Sylvie n’était pas de mèche avec Kelly et certainement Stella. Il se retourna vers elle mais il était impensable que ça soit le cas pour lui.  
Sylvie n’était pas le genre de personne à faire ce genre de choses, certes, elle avait menti pour qu’il puisse avoir un lit dans sa chambre mais ça s’arrêtait là. Sylvie était le genre de fille à ne se rendre compte de rien.  
-Encore une fois merci beaucoup Brett, je sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi.  
La jeune femme coupa court à la conversation, elle remarqua la carte qu’il tenait dans sa main.  
\- Qu’est ce que c’est ?  
Il décida de lui montrer la carte.  
\- Je crois savoir de qui ça vient.  
-Kelly ?  
\- Oui regarde, c’est son écriture.  
Elle y jeta un œil mais chercha son téléphone portable dans son sac à dos, ce dernier était presque déchargé, elle se leva et décida d’envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie.  
\- J’ai un gros soucis dans les jambes. Lança Sylvie à Stella.  
Voyant qu’elle ne répondait pas tout de suite et qu’elle devait se trouver en intervention, elle décida de se reposer.  
A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les vacances à Hawaï commencent réellement ici pour Casey & Brett .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vacances et ennuis commencent ici pour notre petit couple, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.  
> merci pour les Kudos, ça me fait avancer et les commentaires sont aussi importants alors lâchez-vous !!   
> En tout cas, ça motive beaucoup pour la suite !!

Stella et Foster s’étaient retrouvés en intervention et venaient juste de rentrer de cette même intervention.  
Maintenant, elles se trouvaient dans la salle commune, l’une était sur son téléphone, elle était en train de vérifier ses messages et Foster était en train de manger son bol de céréales.  
-Brett & Casey dans la même chambre pendant trois semaines quasiment, c’est vraiment l’apocalypse que vous voulez tous les deux ? Demanda Foster.   
Kelly était en train de rire lui aussi de la situation. C’était son idée à lui aidé par sa compagne, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se retrouver.   
Ce n’était pas pur hasard s’ils s’étaient tous les deux trouvés dans la même chambre.   
Stella s’approcha de son compagnon, elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux Tous les deux rigolaient de cette situation.  
Foster les rejoignit tous les deux dans le vestiaire juste à côté.   
• Qu’est ce que vous avez fait ?  
Stella leva les bras au ciel.  
• Je te jures que je n’ai rien fait, c’est lui qui m’a forcé ?  
La femme pompier avait abaissé son petit doigt sur son compagnon.   
• J’ai forcé personne, je me suis juste rendu compte que tous les deux étaient tendus et qu’ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.   
• Mais y a rien entre eux ? demanda Foster.   
• Tu crois ça ? demanda Kelly  
• j’avoue qu’il y a quelque chose entre eux, c’est certain, y a qu’a voir les regardes entre eux deux. Tout le monde te le dira au sein de la caserne.  
• On verra quand ils seront rentrés de la caserne, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal un peu de vacances ensemble.   
• ça je suis d’accord.   
Tous les trois étaient revenus à la salle commune, Kelly était en train de se prendre un café tandis que Stella s’était posée sur le canapé à côté de Mouch. Elle en profita pour regarder le dernier journal de la nuit et repensa à la situation actuelle.  
Trois semaines c’était suffisant pour réapprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement. 

***

Sylvie commença à défaire ses valises et à entreposer dans l’armoire qui se trouvait à côté de son lit ses vêtements.   
Elle déposa la pile la plus grosse sur son lit. Casey quand à lui décida de se poser dans le canapé-lit.   
L’avion et le vol avec ses cinq heures de retard l’avaient énormément fatigué. Neuf heures à être assis et surtout à ne rien faire juste à lire les quotidiens offerts et quelques films qu’il avait déjà vu n’était pas réjouissant.   
La fatigue accumulée depuis un certain temps n’aidait pas non plus et les nombreuses interventions dont certaines avaient retenus son attention n’avaient pas aidés.   
Casey en retenait une en particulier.   
C’était une intervention sur un incendie, il avait du sauver un jeune homme qui avait mis délibérément le feu à la maison qu’il occupait, ce dernier avait quelques troubles psychiatriques.  
Il n’avait pas eu d’autre chose que de descendre la victime sur son dos, elle avait légèrement inhalé de la fumé, John avait reprit ses esprits et dans un accès de délire avait prit la première chose qu’il avait vu, la paire de ciseaux des mains de Sylvie.   
Assez pointues pour tailler quelqu’un. Les gars du 51 s’étaient précipités sur Casey et ce John mais n’avaient pas pu arrêter la chose. Casey s’était fait poignarder par ce fou furieux.   
Il s’était écroulé aux pieds de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait décidé de s’occuper de Matt mais sur le coup de la douleur et de tout un tas de choses qui étaient certainement remontés à la surface lui avait jeté des trucs à la figure. La chose la plus humiliante, cela avait était dit devant leurs amis et coéquipiers.   
Sur le coup, elle n’avait pas fait vraiment attention, la douleur pouvait faire dire beaucoup de choses qu’on pouvait regretter.   
Après coup et quand l’équipe lui avait parlé, Casey s’en était voulu véritablement. Le pompier avait prit la peine de s’excuser auprès de l’ambulancière. Il était aller lui chercher un petit bouquet de fleurs et était venu s’excuser auprès d’elle. Sylvie n’avait pas la dent dure mais après le choc, ça avait été autre chose.   
Elle l’avait rejeté violemment en lui faisant comprendre clairement qu’ils n’étaient que des collègues et rien de plus.   
Le capitaine s’était prit une gifle au sens du terme. 

***  
Casey essayait désespérément d’ouvrir le canapé qui lui servait de lit, la première fois, il n’y arriva pas.  
La jeune femme avait remarqué la petite languette qui servait à ouvrir et à renfermer le canapé sans le lui dire.   
Elle décida de le laisser s’amuser quand ce dernier faillit littéralement s’arracher le doigt.   
Le pompier secoua vigoureusement sa main gauche, cette dernière lui faisait extrêmement mal sur le moment.   
Casey décida d’aller à la salle de bain et d’y mettre sa main sous le robinet d’eau froide.   
-ça va ? demanda la jeune femme.  
Il n’avait pas entendu qu’elle était en train de lui parler. Casey sortit de la salle de bain avec une petite serviette sur la main. La jeune femme espérait que le pompier ne soit pas blessé. Elle s’aventura vers lui et décida d’enlever la serviette, aucune tâche de sang mais une main bien rouge et enflée à la place.  
• Je croyais que tu t’était fait mal ?  
• Ma main à cognée quand j’ai voulu ouvrir le canapé.   
• Regarde, il y a une petite languette qui permets d’ouvrir et de fermer le canapé à ta guise.   
• Merci beaucoup.  
Le jeune homme avait mis une main derrière sa tête, il semblait gêné. Les draps étaient mis sur le canapé mais aucune trace des oreillers et encore moins d’une éventuelle couverture.   
-Regarde.  
Sylvie lui montra l’armoire à côté de son canapé-lit, il y avait tout ce qu’il voulait.   
-Merci encore  
La fatigue se lisait sur son visage en plus de ses cernes présentes depuis un petit bout de temps.   
Il prit les oreillers et la couverture et enleva ses baskets. Une petite sieste ne serait pas de refus.   
Brett retourna dans l’autre partie de la chambre et décida de refermer la porte pour le laisser se reposer. Elle l’avait vu dans l’embrassure qu’il était en train de retirer son tee-shirt. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait torse-nu. Troublée, elle ferma la porte et son visage s’empourpra.   
Une dizaine de minutes, elle rouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Casey venait littéralement de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle décida de le couvrir car il frissonnait et de lui donner un baiser sur le front.   
Ces vacances avaient définitivement bien commencés. C’était une certitude.  
La jeune femme se sentait rassurée sur la présence du pompier. Malgré le rejet, elle avait décidé de lui accorder une autre chance.   
Un sac en toile dans sa main droite et dans l’autre un petit sac à main, son téléphone rechargé et son petit porte-monnaie, c’était suffisant pour aller jeter un œil dans les alentours.   
Tous les deux iraient certainement faire un tour mais en attendant, elle décida d’y aller toute seule.   
Juste avant de sortir, Brett s’était changée et avait mis un peu de déodorant. Elle prendrait une douche en rentrant.   
Sylvie sortit de la chambre et regarda les couloirs pour se repérer. L’ascenseur était au bout du couloir, elle voulut y entrer mais un homme d’une quarantaine d’années décida d’y sortir. Il était accompagné d’un petit chien à la couleur grise, c’était un petit chihuahua.  
• Qu’il est mignon, comment il s’appelle ?  
• Peanuts.   
• Il est tellement mignon, si j’avais le temps, j’aurais aimé avoir un chien.  
• Je me présente, je m’appelle James.  
• Moi c’est Sylvie.  
• Comme ça les présentations sont faites.   
• c’est vrai !!  
• Vous faites quoi comme métier ?  
• Je suis ambulancière à Chicago.  
La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, elle en avait trop dit. Sylvie ne le connaissait même pas et il pouvait être quelqu’un de méchant. Elle n’était pas à l’abri de quoi que ce soit.   
Elle décida d’accorder sa chance à James et à Peanuts.   
• Et vous ?  
• Je travaille aussi en temps que pompier pour la ville de Los Angeles. 

Sylvie acquiesça gentiment, les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient rouverts à son contact avec ses mains.  
Tous les deux se quittèrent gentiment. Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur.   
En sortant de l’hôtel, elle découvrit quelques restaurants dont un japonnais. Il devait y avoir quelques sushis, c’est ce qu’elle appréciait par dessus tout.   
Plus loin en contrebas, un loueur de voitures. C’était très pratique quand on avait décidé de prendre des vacances dans l’archipel d’Hawaï.   
Sylvie prit quelques dépliants touristiques où il était conseillé de sortir. La chaleur était étouffante mais pas écrasante.   
Elle décida qu’elle devait racheter un tube de crème solaire, le flacon qu’elle avait ne serait certainement vide à la fin de la semaine.  
Au coin de la rue se trouvait un CVS, Sylvie prit le chemin pour aller prendre quelques bricoles.   
Un pack de bière, des sandwichs et des bouteilles d’eau et du coca. La jeune femme prit un flacon d’aloe vera, c’était de l’après soleil, utile pour les coups de soleil.   
De plus, elle remarqua qu’elle aussi commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. En revenant du CVS, le soleil commençait à monter encore plus haut dans le ciel, il devait certainement presque trois heures de l’après midi.   
L’ambulancière décida de rentrer et d’aller se reposer. Son corps le lui demandait. Elle regarda le couloir du deuxième étage où la chambre était censé être. Elle avait du mal à se repérer dans le temps et l’espace surtout que son cerveau semblait s’être déconnecté.   
Elle regarda le numéro de la chambre et le trouva directement. La jeune femme sortit la clef de sa poche de pantalon et la posa sur le verrou, elle s’ouvrit elle même.   
Brett entendit la douche couler. Il était certainement dessous, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
Ce n’était pas juste envers la jeune femme après tout ce qu’elle lui avait fait subir jusqu’à présent.   
Casey venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait décidé de se rafraîchir. Il décida de se mettre dans une tenue décontractée. Elle avait remarquée la cicatrice que le jeune lui avait donné quand Casey avait tenté de le sauver.   
C’était une cicatrice qui partait en dessous de la fin du nombril et qui s’arrêtait quelques centimètres plus bas. elle était assez impressionnante.   
Il sentit le regarde de la jeune femme sur lui et ferma la porte, cette dernière avait claqué sans le vouloir. Il était ressortit de la chambre pour s’excuser.   
• Pardon, je ne voulait pas que la porte claque.   
• C’est pas grave, tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd’hui?  
• Je sais pas encore, je vais certainement me reposer. Tu voulait faire un tour dans les environs ?  
• J’y suis aller quand tu était en train de dormir, j’ai été voir un peu juste en bas ce qu’il y avait en bas. Il y avait même un loueur de voitures.   
• J’ai réussi à prendre quelques petites bricoles, je me suis dit que tu avait peu être faim ?  
• Mon estomac ne dit pas le contraire. Je voulait encore te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd’hui.  
• Y a pas de quoi. Écoute, je me disais qu’on aurait pu faire des choses ensemble ?   
Il se retourna vers la jeune femme mais ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation de la jeune femme.   
• Je ne comprends pas tout à fait moi même ce que tu est en train de me dire mais tu m’a bien fait comprendre qu’on était juste des simples collègues et rien de plus, c’est ça ?  
• Écoute, je regrette tout ce que je t’ai dit jusqu’à présent.   
• est ce que tu la pensé au moins ?  
• Non, je n’ai rien pensé de tel, c’était juste la douleur que j’ai ressenti et rien de plus. Je me rends compte que ce sont que des conneries.   
• Je comprends et tu as le droit de faire ta vie comme tu l’entend, on ne partage juste qu’une chambre toi et moi.   
• Je sais bien, on pourrait essayer de faire des choses ensembles.   
• Écoute laisse moi me reposer et on verra ensuite.  
• Comme tu veux.   
• ça marche.   
La jeune femme enleva ses petites espadrilles et décida de se poser elle aussi. Comme Casey, elle ferma pratiquement les yeux et décida de se glisser sous la petite couverture sur elle. Matt décida de regarder dans le sac qui se trouvait sur la table, dedans se trouvait des sandwichs et de l’eau. Il prit celui au thon et mayonnaise.   
Le coin cuisine était dépendant des deux chambres. Il pouvait manger sans faire de bruit et regarder la télévision en même temps.   
15 heures 30 passés, Sylvie se réveilla de sa sieste, elle se sentit un peu barbouillée. Les neuf heures dans l’avion y étaient certainement pour beaucoup.   
• Ça va tu as bien dormi ?   
• Oui mais j’ai l’impression d’être monté dans un manège de la fête foraine.   
• est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?   
• Non ça ne va pas arranger la chose, je préféré laisser mon estomac vide.   
• Comme tu voudra, tu veux quand même aller à la piscine ?   
• J’irais un peu plus tard. Si ça te dérange pas.   
• Comme tu veux, je te laisse tranquille.   
• Tu me déranges pas, loin de moi, tu peux aller à la piscine quand même sans moi, je te rejoindrais un peu plus tard.

Casey décida quand même d’y descendre, il avait ses lunettes de soleil et sa crème solaire. Matt descendit jusqu’à l’entrée de la piscine, cette dernière se trouvait juste à l’arrière.   
Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde aux alentours. C’était la fin de journée et les gens commençaient à se préparer pour aller en ville pour y dîner. Il y déposa son tee-shirt sur la première chaise longue de libre.

***  
Sa tête posée sur l’oreiller, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Ce n’était certainement pas à cause de l’avion, où certainement en partie. Elle se sentait étrangement bizarre mais une douche arrangerait la chose. Brett décida de s’y glisser et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle y ressorti presque aussi fraîche qu’avant.   
Elle était prête à le rejoindre, les idées noires étaient parties loin de là, il fallait qu’elle profite de ces vacances et qu’elle lui donne une autre chance.   
Brett décida de prendre son téléphone, elle chercha le numéro de Kelly dans son répertoire et envoya un message à ce dernier.  
“Merci” écrivit la jeune femme à son ami.   
“De rien, profitez-en”  
L’ambulancière déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, la serviette de bain sur son épaule et elle le rejoignit.  
Ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, elle descendit les escaliers au lieu de prendre l’ascenseur.   
Il se trouvait sur le rebord de la piscine, les lunettes sur ses yeux, ses pieds étaient en train de toucher l’eau.   
• Alors tu en profites bien de la piscine ?  
Casey se retourna vers la jeune femme.   
• Ça va mieux ?  
• Avec une douche oui . Tu as été te baigner un peu ?  
• Je t’attendais.  
Elle déposa ses affaires sur la chaise à côté de celle du jeune homme et décida d’y plonger.   
L’eau était fraîche et elle lui beaucoup de bien. Brett fit quelques brasses dans l’eau pour le rejoindre.  
• Tu viens me rejoindre un peu, tu risque de cuir au soleil sinon.  
• J’arrive.   
Il y descendit et frissonna une fois dans l’eau.   
• Et c’est qu’il est frileux en plus.   
• Pas toi ?  
Le pompier décida de lui lancer un peu d’eau. Elle en avait fait de même. Tous les deux s’étaient rapprochés et il avait dégagé une mèche de son visage. La jeune femme s’était rapprochée mais elle avait hésité à l’embrasser. Elle se retourna derrière lui et commença à monter sur son dos.   
• Qu’est ce que tu fait ?  
• Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras.   
Elle s’était retourné et s’était mis dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule, elle avait tellement attendu ce moment là.

• J’ai beaucoup de chance de t’avoir, tu le sais.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les vacances commencent mais que certaines choses reviennent en mémoire pour Sylvie et qu'elle se sent obligé de lui dire pour commencer quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu au départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus dur que les autres !! Un Casey qui tient à sa blonde encore plus qu'auparavant. Brett qui se rapproche de son chéri !!   
> J'adore écrire avec ce pairing, ça me donne beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup d'idées !! En fait certaines fins d'épisodes me donnent envie d'imaginer la suite.  
> J'espère que cette saison 9 qui devrait arriver quand la crise sanitaire sera finie nous donne de beaux moments entre eux deux.  
> Juste une dernière chose, si vous aimez la fanfic, n'hésitez pas à commenter où laisser des kudos.  
> Please comment if you agree or disagree and give me some kudos, it's make my day !!  
> Enjoy

Chapitre 5

Le propriétaire de Peanuts était aussi pas très loin du rebord de la piscine, il avait observé le couple qui était en train de discuter. James décida que ce c’était le bon moment pour essayer de s’inviter encore une fois à ses côtés, Tous les deux n’avaient pas d’alliance à leurs mains gauches respectives,  
« Rebonjour Sylvie »  
« Rebonjour James, je ne vous avais pas vu » répondit la jeune femme.  
L’homme regarda Casey, il s’attendait à le voir partir de la piscine mais ce dernier n’était pas décidé.   
« Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ? »  
Brett le regarda et regarda Casey, elle avait cette sensation qu’il fallait qu’elle dise non à cet homme. Il avait du l’observer depuis un petit bout de temps et cette sensation qu’il fallait qu’elle s’en aille absolument d’ici. Heureusement la présence de Casey à ses côtés arrangeait beaucoup la jeune femme.   
« Je suis désolé mais pas ce soir, j’ai neuf heures d’avion dans les pattes et cette première journée sera très courte pour moi, je dois l’avouer »  
« Je comprends tout à fait, ce que vous pouvez ressentir, j’ai même voyagé depuis Los Angeles hier et la journée fut courte mais j’en ait quand même profité, si vous avez envie, je vous attendrait au bar ce soir »  
« Merci beaucoup mais non »  
L’homme semblait vouloir insister lourdement.  
Matt était quand même resté assis à ses côtés sans se faire remarquer. Elle décida d’aller se poser sur le transat où elle avait posé ses affaires. La clef se trouvait sous la serviette et décida qu’elle devait remonter dans la chambre avant qu’il ne se passe quelque chose de plus grave.   
« Ça va ? » demanda le pompier.   
« Oui ça va, c’est juste que… Laisse tomber »  
La jeune femme avait décidé une bonne fois pour toute de remonter dans la chambre, elle irait se reposer.   
Ses nausées avaient reprit de plus belle, il fallait vraiment qu’elle évite de prendre ce médicament et qu’elle se repose.   
Il n’y avait pas grand monde au courant de ce qui s’était passé pour Sylvie. Kelly avait qu’il ne s’embrouille plus où moins avec la jeune femme. Stella, sa meilleure amie depuis une éternité et le chef de la caserne, Boden.   
C’était les seules personnes à être au courant de l’agression qu’avait subit Brett.   
Sylvie ne sentait pas très tranquille, elle s’était imaginé que ce dernier était juste derrière et qu’il était en train de les espionner.   
Matt l’avait aperçu quand ils étaient en train de remonter à leur chambre.   
« Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? Votre chambre n’est pas au 4eme ? »  
James hocha la tête, il valait mieux éviter les soucis dés le premier jour et Casey pouvait autant être quelqu’un de gentil, droit et honnête, autant quand on touchait aux personnes qu’il aimait, ça n’était pas le même genre de personnes et Sylvie l’avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises.   
« Merci Casey, je crois que ce type n’est pas très net »  
« Je crois aussi » souffla le pompier. « Et je fait attention à toi car tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sylvie »  
La jeune femme l’avait bien comprit, il fallait qu’elle lui en parle car elle savait que Casey était quelqu’un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, il n’avait aucun jugement de valeurs et aucune arrière pensée.   
Matt était le genre d’homme que toutes les femmes aimeraient avoir dans leur vie et Sylvie avait beaucoup de chance.   
Arrivés à la chambre qu’ils partageaient tous les deux, elle décida de se rendre au frigo qui se trouvait en dessous du micro-ondes et de prendre une bouteille d’eau dans le petit pack. Brett décida de prendre une bière bien fraîche pour le capitaine du camion 81.   
La jeune femme décida de les ouvrir avec le rebord du meuble de la cuisine. Ce dernier semblait assez résistant pour subir ce genre de choses.   
« Tiens ! »  
Elle lui tendit la bouteille et tous les deux trinquèrent aux vacances qui venaient de débuter. 

***  
Casey & Brett avaient prit tous les deux un rythme de croisière durant ces vacances, la première semaine était sur le point de s’achever. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient profité de la piscine et de la plage durant cette première semaine.   
Matt s’était rapproché de plus en plus de la jeune femme, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, le propriétaire de Peanuts était aux abonnés absents que la jeune femme ne l’avait même pas revue.   
Le temps sur l’île semblait parfois jouter en leur défaveur. Certains habitants qu’ils avaient rencontrés leur avaient prédit qu’il y aurait une magnifique saison d’été.   
Ils auraient certainement quelques jours de pluie mais aujourd’hui c’était un jour à aller se balader hors des sentiers battus.   
Hawaï était composée d’un nombre incalculable de petites îles et sur celle où tous les deux se trouvaient un zoo.   
Sylvie adorait les visiter, c’était certainement un des plus grands qui pouvait y avoir sur l’archipel, c’était un endroit magique et qui pouvait apaiser beaucoup de tensions.   
Casey regarda sur son ordinateur portable, il décida de prendre deux billets d’entrée pour demain pour le zoo et une chose en entraînent une autre, il décida de faire une course avant demain.   
« Je reviens, j’ai besoin de faire quelque chose »  
« Y pas de soucis, tu est libre de faire ce que tu veux, t’a pas à te justifier »  
« Je sais mais je me suis dit autant en profiter, je reviens de suite »  
« On est pas obligés d’être coller en permanence »  
« Est ce que tu m’a vu collé à tes baskets ? Hier soir, tu est allé manger quelque chose toute seule et je suis resté dans la chambre »  
« C’est vrai, tu marques un point de ce côté là » remarqua Sylvie.   
« Crois-moi, je reviens de suite, qu’est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Un truc en particulier pour manger ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
La jeune femme regarda le dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et il était quasiment l’heure de manger.   
« Une pizza pour changer »  
« Quel parfum ? »  
« Jambon, fromage, champignons et un œuf »  
« Est ce que tu as déjà mangé une Hawaïenne ? »  
« Avec de l’ananas ? »  
« Oui elles sont excellentes »  
« ça me tenterait bien mais j’en ai jamais goûté et le salé/sucré ça n’est pas mon fort »  
« Je comprends, je vais nous chercher ça »  
« Mais comment tu vas faire, tu n’a même pas de voiture ? Et la meilleur pizzeria se trouve à l’autre bout de la ville »  
« Je sais mais je reviens, tu peux me faire confiance ? »  
« Je te fait confiance plus que n’importe qui au monde, je sais que les mots que je t’ai dit et surtout la dernière phrase t’ont énormément touchés et que je m’en veut encore pour ça »  
« Écoute, ce qui est dit, est dit. On ne va pas revenir dessus, je sais que tu as été touché mais j’aime pas te voir comme ça dans cet état. Profites en avec moi de ces vacances, on est bien là tous les deux ? »  
Il se rapprocha de sa compagne, apposa son doigt sur sa bouche, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle sentit l’électricité statique passer entre eux deux, Brett hésita à faire le premier pas. Son cœur lui disait le contraire mais sa tête lui disait de foncer.   
Sylvie décida d’attendre et recula un peu.   
Casey quand à lui n’avait pas attendu, il l’embrassa. Le premier baiser qu’ils avaient échangés n’était pas un baiser passionné, il était signe d’un amour sincère entre les deux. Elle y répondit mais semblait troublée.  
Brett recula et décida que ce premier baiser devait s’arrêter là, elle voulait garder ce premier moment magique dans son esprit.   
« Je ferais mieux d’y aller sinon on va manger à minuit passé »  
Il prit sa petite sacoche et décida d’aller chercher la victuaille. Sylvie se laisse glisser le long du mur après le départ de son compagnon. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elles étaient en train de couler doucement.  
La jeune femme ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait en elle. Casey regarda le couloir pendant quelques secondes, il savait ce qu’il venait de faire et avait un peu regretté son geste, elle semblait avoir eu peur.   
Pendant quelques instants, il eut peur d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal envers la jeune femme. Le capitaine n’avait pas résisté, il avait agit sur le coup de son impulsivité, la seconde chance qu’il avait tant réclamé était en face de lui.   
Matt descendit et alla directement aller chercher la voiture de location qu’il avait commandé quelques jours plutôt sans lui en parler. Le magasin était ouvert et c’était bien sa chance.  
La jeune femme qui lui avait loué était encore là, Matt lui avait promis qu’il reviendrait la chercher et c’était le cas.   
« Je ne vous attendait plus Monsieur Casey ? »  
« Je suis désolé, j’en ai oublié la voiture »  
« ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous comprends parfaitement, les vacances sont faites pour que les gens oublient et vous avez bien raison d’en profiter »  
La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Casey. Ce dernier l’enleva sentit qu’elle était en train de lui faire des avances.   
Ce n’était pas le moment de commencer autre chose. Il pensa à la jeune femme resté dans la chambre d’hôtel.  
« Je suis désolé » répondit la jeune femme.  
Elle voyait bien que Matt ne répondait pas à ses avances et ce même la première fois qu’elle l’avait vue.   
Samantha, c’était le prénom marqué sur le badge, lui donna les clefs de la voiture, elle se plaça à côté de ce dernier pour lui montrer ce qu’il avait choisit.   
C’était un 4X4 de couleur rouge, il était juste un petit peu voyant mais ça lui rappelait les couleurs de la compagnie.  
« Je vous remercie, alors nous sommes d’accord pour rendre la voiture le 21 août prochain ? »  
« Comme prévue »  
« Je vous souhaite bon usage »  
« merci beaucoup »  
les papiers se trouvaient dans un sac aux couleurs du loueur de voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et y monta , un GPS était aussi fourni, ce qui était utile quand on ne connaissait pas Hawaï et ses environs.   
Il prit la route en direction du nord, la pizzeria se trouvait dans cette direction juste avant il avait prit le soin de commander les deux pizza et qu’il n’ai juste à les prendre. Elle faisait les meilleures pizzas de tout Hawaï.   
En voiture, il ne lui faudrait qu’une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour faire l’aller-retour. 

***  
La jeune femme se trouvait dans la salle de bain, elle avait décidé d’effacer les traces de larmes sur ses joues avant que le pompier ne revienne mais c’était trop tard.   
La porte s’était ouverte et Casey avait dans ses bras, les deux pizzas commandés ainsi qu’un pack de bière et du coca dans un autre sac. Elle s’approcha de lui enlevant les victuailles dans ses mains. Il avait posé ses yeux sur elle et avait remarqué qu’elle avait certainement pleuré. Le jeune homme s’en voulait vraiment de l’avoir fait souffrir.   
« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.   
Matt semblait inquiet de ce qu’il voyait devant lui, la femme qu’il aimait plus que tout en train de pleurer.   
« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? C’est ce baiser que je t’ai donné qui t’a fait du mal ? »  
Dans ses larmes, elle fit oui de la tête un petit sourire surmonté d’un sanglot.   
« Si je m’inquiètes, j’aurais jamais du te l’imposer »  
Elle préféra s’aventurer sur le balcon, l’air frais de la soirée lui ferait beaucoup de bien.   
Il s’était assis quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Casey décida de se relever et de la rejoindre. Il voyait qu’elle était en train de frissonner. Le jeune homme s’approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il lui apposa une veste sur ses épaules.   
Brett sursauta.   
« Je suis désolé »  
« Non, c’est moi, j’aurais du te l’expliquer avant »  
« Expliquer quoi ? »  
« Tu te souviens qu’il y a quelques temps, je ne suis pas venue pendant pratiquement deux semaines ? »  
« Boden à dit que tu était malade mais sans plus »  
« Ce n’est pas totalement vrai, je n’étais pas malade à proprement parlé »  
« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends pas »  
« En rentrant un soir du Molly et pas très loin de l’appartement, j’ai subit une agression,un homme m’a volé toutes mes affaires et après il s’est enfui »  
« Est-ce qu’il t’a touché ? Je veux dire agressé sexuellement ? »  
La jeune femme soupira.   
« Non heureusement, c’était un drogué en manque qui cherchait de quoi payer sa dose de fixe »  
« Je suis désolé » lança Casey.   
« Ce n’est pas de ta faute »  
« Il t’a fait beaucoup de mal ? »  
« Oui, il avait un flingue et il m’a tenu en joue. Ça a duré 5 minutes mais c’était 5 minutes de trop pour moi »  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers Brett, cette dernière s’était laissé tomber à présent sur le lit et elle pleurait.   
Casey semblait tellement impuissant à ce moment là.   
« Qui est au courant ? A part moi ? »  
Elle releva la tête.   
« Boden, Stella & Kelly »  
« Je comprends mieux la situation maintenant »  
« Merci » lança la jeune femme.  
« On va manger un bout ? »  
« Les pizzas vont être froides ? »  
« Je suis pas si sur »  
Casey prit sa main et l’amena dans le petit coin cuisine, elle toucha le carton qui était encore chaud ainsi que les pizzas.   
« Mais comment ? »  
« C’est un de leurs secrets de fabrication »  
« Je vois » répondit Brett.   
Il prit un mouchoir de sa poche et décida de lui donner.   
« Merci Casey »  
« de rien ! »  
Casey décida d’ouvrir le carton, les pizzas étaient coupés à part égales, il lui donna une part dans une serviette en papier ainsi qu’une part de la pizza Hawaïenne. Elle en croqua un bout et fut surprise, le mélange du sucré et salé ne remettait pas en cause la pizza. Elle l’avait dévoré en un seul morceau, elle décida de piocher une seconde part avec son accord.   
« Tu aimes? »  
« Beaucoup, j’aurais jamais imaginé que ça aurait ce goût là »  
Elle lui donna son plus beau sourire.   
« Merci » lança t’elle encore une énième fois.   
« Mais je n’ai rien fait ? »  
« Si justement tu me fait tellement de bien »  
Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, ce n’était que le commencement. 

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout s’accélère pour notre petit couple.   
>  Chanson à lire avec ce chapitre
> 
> " Let Her Go" The Passenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un cœur guimauve en matière d'écriture mais j'aime tellement cette fanfic. Je peux être aussi sérieuse quand je veux. 
> 
> J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas, vous avez parfaitement le droit !! Par contre ajoutez des kudos, ça me motive énormément !!   
> Juste une petite question, est ce que vous êtes prêtes à lire une autre fanfic, certes, elle sera très différente de cette là où vous voulez attendre un peu et finir de lire "Hawaï, Vacances et Vahinés" ?   
> Give me some kudos for my work, it's make me feel better and make my day / Comment if you agree of disagree on the chapiter !! Answer, did you ok to read another a new baby or you finish to read "Hawai, Vacances et Vahinés" 
> 
> Enjoy !!

Après avoir fini leurs pizza respectives, ils décidèrent tout simplement de s’accorder du temps séparément dans leurs chambres.   
Brett décida de mettre la chaîne d’information, elle était quand même en vacances mais elle aimait savoir ce qui se passe dans le reste du pays.   
Quand à Matt, ce dernier était sur son ordinateur portable, son lit n’était pas ouvert car ce n’était pas l’heure pour lui d’aller se coucher.   
Il était quand à lui en train de regarder ce qu’ils pouvaient faire à Honolulu.   
Le jeune homme tomba sur quelque chose à faire que ce soit de jour où de nuit.   
Il sortit de la chambre avec son ordinateur portable.   
« Ça te dirait de sortir? Tout de suite ? »  
« Là maintenant ? » demanda t’elle.  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« Prends une veste, le temps se rafraîchit en hauteur »  
« D’accord »  
La jeune femme décida de prendre son gilet de couleur noire.   
« Et change de chaussures aussi, là où on va, c’est un peu escarpé »  
Elle le fixa, c’était un homme pleins de surprises, la jeune femme décida de changer de pantalon, sa petite paire de baskets n’allait pas avec le short.   
Casey referma la porte de la chambre par respect pour la jeune femme, il souhaitait lui donner sa confiance à Brett et pour ne pas briser cette relation qu’ils étaient en train de construire.   
Casey ne voulait pas lui imposer l’amour qu’il avait pour la jeune femme mais le lui montrer et ça ne se ferait que si elle en avait envie.   
Sylvie ouvrit la port de sa chambre et lança à son compagnon qu’elle était prête.   
« J’arrive »  
Lui aussi avait changé de tenue, il avait troqué une paire de jeans noire avec un polo de la même couleur. De plus, il faisait noir et personne le verrait habillé comme ça.   
Le capitaine décida de changer de haut mais Brett se retourna vers lui.  
« Tu est bien comme ça, tu n’a pas besoin de changer »  
Il la regarda.   
« Comme tu veux. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda le pompier.   
Elle stoppa encore quand elle vit qu’il était en train de remettre son polo et s’arrêta quelques secondes sur sa cicatrice.   
« Désolé, j’étais en train de penser à ce que tu avait subit avec cette cicatrice. C’est de ma faute. »  
« Je t’interdit de dire ça »  
« Si c’est la vérité, si cette paire de ciseaux n’était pas tombée par terre et encore moins le scalpel qu’il tenait dans ses mains, ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé. Tu est quand même resté en soins intensifs durant une dizaine de jours et tu as faillit y rester »  
« Encore une fois, ce n’est pas de ta faute, tout est arrivé parce qu ça devait arriver, personne ne peut pas prédire ce qui va se passer, quand on part en intervention on ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer, ça aurait pu arriver à Kelly où comme un autre membre de l’équipe »

Sylvie pleurait encore une fois mais cette fois ci, c’était encore de trop, ne laisse pas couler tes larmes, je suis là et je te protégerait tant que je serais là »  
La jeune femme savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle sécha ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu’il lui avait donné.   
« On y va ? » demanda la jeune femme.   
« On y va »  
Tous deux sortirent de la chambre d’hôtel, Casey referma la porte et lui donna sa main, la jeune femme accepta.   
Le couple était descendu par l’ascenseur, Casey guida la jeune femme dans les couloirs. Elle remarqua un 4X4 garé sur une place de parking dédié à l’hôpital.   
« Tu as décidé de louer une voiture ? »  
« Oui quand on vient à Hawaï, c’est nécessaire, tu peux faire pas mal de choses à pieds mais là où je t’amène et une voiture s’imposait. »  
« je trouve que tu as extrêmement bien choisit surtout la couleur, elle est rouge et de plus, c’est un petit 4x4 »  
Casey ouvrit la portière du côté passager.   
« Je t’en prie »  
« Merci beaucoup » répondit la jeune femme.   
Il se rua de son côté et démarra la voiture.   
« Où est ce qu’on va ? »   
« C’est une surprise »  
La voiture s’engouffra dans les rues d’Honolulu, l’endroit se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, Brett regarda au loin.   
« C’est magnifique cet endroit Matt, comment est-ce que tu as vu ça ? »  
« J’ai consulté pas mal de choses et tous les sites et bouquins me disaient d’aller faire un tour ici, c’est une des plus belles vues qu’on puisse avoir de la ville, tu as le vertige ? »  
« Non »  
« Alors c’est parti »  
Le pompier gara la voiture sur le parking prévu à cet effet. Une petite marche d’environ 1 heure était prévue.   
Casey offrit sa main une seconde fois dès qu’ils étaient sortis de la voiture. Elle accepta et déposa sa main dans la sienne, il la serra pour lui montrer qu’il était là.   
Tous les deux marchèrent en silence, il fallut plus d’une bonne heure pour monter au sommet. Un banc ne se trouvait pas trop loin de l’autre côté de Diamond Head.   
La ville était éclairée par des lumières, le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment mais ils profitaient de la vue qui s’offrait à eux.   
« C’est magnifique, merci de m’avoir amené ici, ça me fait un bien fou »  
« De rien, je suis ravi que ça te plaise, c’est un des lieux qu’il faut aller visiter »  
« C’est tellement magnifique »  
« On y reviendra encore ici de jour, il paraît que ça vaut le coup d’œil »  
« Je veux bien te croire »  
Casey & la jeune femme y étaient restés au moins deux bonnes heures. La jeune femme commença à avoir froid au bout d’un moment malgré sa veste sur elle. Casey décida de lui donner la sienne mais elle refusa.   
« Tu as froid, moi ça va pour l’instant, je te promets »  
Brett accepta et apposa sa veste sur ses épaules, il y avait son parfum d’after-shave qui lui envahissait les narines. C’était une odeur agréable. La descente était moins raide que la montée mais le capitaine du camion décida de lui donner ses bras pour l’aider à descendre mais elle refusa.   
Une fois arrivés à la voiture, il avait été décider qu’ils devaient rentrer à l’hôtel. Demain serait un autre jour et Casey avait réservé une surprise à sa compagne, certain que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien.   
« Est ce que tu veux que je remonte la fenêtre ? Tu as encore froid ? »  
« Non ça va mieux, qu’est ce que tu as prévu demain ? »  
« C’est une autre surprise que tu découvrira demain ! »  
« Tu peux pas me donner des indices ? »  
« Absolument pas, tu risquerais de gagner et ça ne serait pas juste. »  
« Je comprends »  
Une fois arrivés dans la chambres, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives, la soirée s’était merveilleusement bien passée mais tous les deux semblaient exténués par cette montée et descente qui n’était pas prévue.   
« Comment est ce que tu vas ? » demanda le pompier.   
« Encore un peu froid mais ça va mieux »  
Casey s’était dirigé dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu le visage. La jeune femme en profita pour se changer, un pantalon léger de pyjama et un petit marcel.   
Le jeune homme était sorti de la salle de bain à présent, ils étaient tous les deux en tenue décontracté.   
Elle avait allumé la télé et s’était mis sous l’unique couverture, elle avait peur d’avoir attrapé un peu froid. Il fut décidé qu’elle prendrait un cachet pour sa gorge à base de miel et de citron.   
« Ça va ? » demanda t’il.  
« Oui, c’est juste un comprimé à base de miel et de citron pour ma gorge, j’ai peur d’avoir attrapé froid »  
« Tu veux une autre couverture ? »  
« Ça serait pas de refus, celle que j’ai sur mon lit est toute légère »   
Il se permit de regarder dans la seconde armoire qui se trouvait en face du lit de l’ambulancière et prit la couverture qui se trouvait en haut du meuble.   
« Tiens !! »  
Casey la lui donna et elle la déposa avec parcimonie.  
« Merci beaucoup, bonne nuit »  
« De rien, bonne nuit à demain Sylvie »  
« A demain Matt »  
Casey rentra dans sa chambre en poussant la porte légèrement sans la fermer totalement. Il décida de ne pas allumer la télé mais son téléphone se trouvait à côté de lui, Casey avait reçut un message de Kelly.   
« Alors et cette première semaine, tout se passe comme vous voulez ? »  
« On est juste que des amis, rien de plus, c’est ce qu’elle souhaite »  
« Je n’en suis pas si sûre !! »  
Casey éteignit son téléphone et décida que ça ne serait que de l’amitié si la jeune femme le souhaitait. Sauf que les signes étaient évidents mais qu’il ne les avait décryptés qu’a moitié encore une fois.   
De l’autre côté, Brett était elle aussi allongée sur son lit, elle grelottait un peu de froid, arrangeant les oreillers à sa façon.  
La jeune femme prit son téléphone portable et décida d’éteindre le centre de notifications pour ne pas être dérangé durant la nuit.   
Elle ferma les yeux, Casey en fit autant et s’endormit dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Elle attendit que le jeune homme pour regarder un peu la télévision, elle zappa et tomba sur un film qui traitait de l’amitié homme/femme qui devenait de l’amour entre eux.   
C’était exactement ce qui se passait entre eux deux.   
Au bout d’un moment, ses yeux commencèrent eux aussi à se fermer, la télécommande dans sa main, elle éteignit la télé, un petit bout de fenêtre avait été laissé ouvert pour laisser un petit filet d’air aérer la chambre.   
Elle ferma les yeux et s’endormit à son tour. 

***

Casey regarda le réveil à côté de lui, il n’était que trois heures du mat’. Un bruit avait attiré son attention. Quelqu’un était en train de pleurer.  
C’était Sylvie, il l’avait reconnu. Le pompier décida d’ouvrir la porte discrètement, elle était en position semi-assise dans son lit. Le jeune homme décida d’aller la petite lampe de chevet qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.   
La lumière qui s’en dégageait ne les éblouirait pas. Matt s’était assis sur le rebord du lit et lui donna un mouchoir en papier.   
« Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillé »  
« C’est pas grave, qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« J’ai fait un cauchemar, je revit sans cesse ce qui s’est passé »  
« Je suis là » lança le pompier. « Il ne t’arrivera rien avec moi »  
Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers le capitaine du camion 81.  
« Est ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? »  
La question l’avait vraiment surprise, à vrai dire, il ne s’y attendait pas trop.   
« Si tu veux ! »  
Il avait jeté le mouchoir qu’il lui avait donné dans la poubelle et d’aller éteindre la lumière dans sa chambre.   
La jeune femme s’était couchée dans son lit, elle avait repositionnée la couverture sur elle. Casey arriva précautionneusement de l’autre côté, il avait son tee-shirt d’enlevé quand il s’était retrouvé dans sa chambre.   
« Ça te déranges ? » demanda ce dernier.   
Il était prêt à le remettre craignant que ça ne dérange la jeune femme.   
« Non y a pas de soucis de ce côté là »  
Il mit ce dernier sur la chaise à côté de lui et il venait d’entrer dans le lit de la jeune femme. Elle était conscient de cette proximité entre eux et avait décidé de casser ces barrières qu’elle s’était planté autour d’elle depuis un petit moment.   
Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son torse, les battements de son cœur l’apaisaient énormément et la berçaient mais elle décida de remonter un peu plus haut se sentent en sécurité dans les bras de Matt.   
Casey n’en demandait pas plus, il avait conscience que cette proximité soulignait qu’ils étaient prêts tous les deux à franchir une autre étape dans leur relation, le baiser était le déclencheur. 

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur relation commence et quelques soucis en route !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être si fidèles à ce que j’écris, j'espère que vous aurez le plaisir de lire ce nouveau chapitre !! Je viens de reprendre le travail et les chapitres sont écrits mais remaniés car certains ne me plaisent pas tout à fait, encore désolé de cette attente !!   
> Mention de Gabriela Dawson !!   
> Please keep a eyes on the work and Kudos-me a lot !!

Matt avait décidé de ne pas bouger de là, il avait réussi à dormir un petit peu tandis que Brett était restée collée à lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils se réveillent tous les deux. La jeune femme avait bien dormi, elle avait réussi à sécher ses larmes. La présence de Matt à ses côtés dans tous les sens du terme l’avait vraiment bien aidé.   
Sylvie sentait qu’ils étaient tous les deux à un autre stade de leur relation. C’était certain, elle somnolait encore, la tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, c’était une agréable sensation.   
Dans les mains, il avait la télécommande et zappait les chaînes, il n’y avait que télé-achat à cette heure-ci.  
\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune capitaine du camion 81.  
\- Oui, j’ai vraiment dormi cette nuit, ça ne m’était pas arrivé depuis une éternité.  
\- Il faut croire que je suis un très bon oreiller.  
La jeune femme rougit, ce n’était pas son genre de se servir de quelqu’un comme ça, mais lui ça ne le gênait pas, c’était une sensation agréable pour tout dire.   
Casey rigola quelques instants et s’excusa.   
\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Demanda l’ambulancière.  
\- Tu ne ronfles pas en tout cas, c’est une bonne chose.  
Elle lui envoya un oreiller à la tête, il fit mine de tomber à la renverse et de fermer les yeux pour qu’elle croie qu’il fut touché.  
Sylvie le secoua et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Matt sentit que la jeune femme semblait être prise de panique à nouveau.   
Il ouvrit les yeux et la jeune femme lui donna une tape derrière la tête.   
\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
Elle ravala ses sanglots, qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être bête par moment.   
-Ce n'est que moi ça m’a fait revenir des souvenirs en arrière et j’ai eu peur sur le moment.   
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas grave, je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour t’en remettre et que tu as failli me perdre à nouveau, je ne voulais pas.  
\- Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi.  
\- Je te promets Sylvie que je serais là pour toi, quoi qu’il m’arrive.  
Elle apposa sa tête contre lui pour se rassurer à nouveau.   
\- Je te promets que je serais là chuchota t’il pour l’apaiser.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il décida de se lever. La jeune femme avait réussi à retrouver le sommeil dans ses bras mais le soleil pointait définitivement le bout de son nez.   
Elle fut réveillé deux bonne heures plus tard, ça lui permettrait de se reposer un peu et d’en savoir plus sur l’activité qu’ils allaient pratiquer en cette journée.   
Matt regarda son ordinateur portable posée sur la table du salon, il décida de faire le moins de bruit possible mais elle avait réussi à se réveiller.   
\- Il n’y a pas que moi qui doit dormir un peu.  
Matt avait quelques cernes autour des yeux.   
\- ne t’inquiètes pas le sommeil, j’arrive à le trouver et à me reposer. Est ce que tu veux déjeuner ?  
\- ça me dirait bien, tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?  
\- Un bon petit déjeuner d’ici, j’ai déjà réservé.  
\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd’hui ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Je sais pas trop encore, qu’est ce que tu voudrais faire ?  
\- là, je sèches pas mal, pourquoi pas une visite au zoo ?  
\- Tu triches, c’est pas juste !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Il se tapa la tête avec ses deux mains, ce dernier avait laissé son ordinateur allumé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée hier et elle avait certainement du voir la page ouverte du zoo.   
\- Je suis désolé, je voulait te faire une surprise mais je crois que tu as réussi à trouver ce que nous allions faire aujourd’hui, j’espère que tu ne sera pas déçue.  
\- Non je ne pense pas, je trouve que c’est une excellente idée que tu as eu.  
\- C’est parce que je t’aime Sylvie Brett, tout simplement !!  
Matt avait réussi à dire ce qu’il ressentait pour la jeune femme, Sylvie l’attendait depuis tellement longtemps cette déclaration. Elle décida que c’était aussi le bon moment.   
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime Matt, je n’ai jamais osé te l’avouer jusqu’à maintenant.  
Le pompier prit le visage de sa compagne entre ses deux mains.   
\- Je ne te promets pas la lune, c’est certain, j’aimerais qu’on essaye si tu veux bien toi et moi de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble.  
\- J’aimerais beaucoup moi aussi.  
Elle décida de faire le premier pas et de l’embrasser à son tour.   
C’était un baiser qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. 

***  
Le serveur se trouvait derrière la porte, ce dernier était en train de frapper à la porte de la chambre pour les avertir que le petit déjeuner venait d’arriver.   
Sylvie regarda son compagnon qui venait de plonger dans le sommeil, il se trouvait sur le ventre et devait avoir rejoindre Morphée profondément. Elle prit son tee-shirt et l’enfila sur elle, son bas de pyjama en même temps qui flottait. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et donna un pourboire de 10 dollars à ce dernier.   
Il fit rouler la table silencieusement jusqu’au petit salon et s’en alla discrètement mais claqua presque la porte, pour la discrétion, il pouvait repasser.   
Étrangement son compagnon ne se réveilla même pas au bruit que le jeune homme avait fait. La jeune femme se posa sur le lit et embrassa son dos.   
Elle remarqua la cicatrice en dessous de son omoplate droite. La cicatrice était régulière, elle se demandait quel arme avait bien pu le blesser à cet endroit là. Son doigt frôla délicatement cette dernière, ce qui eut l’avantage de le réveiller en douceur.   
\- le petit déjeuner est là chuchota la jeune femme.  
\- Il vient d’arriver, je l’ai entendu refermer la porte violemment.  
\- Tu veux te rendormir ?  
\- Tu oublies que je nous est réservé quelque chose pour aujourd’hui.  
\- Je sais mais tu n’est pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi Matt, je ne le mérites pas.  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, il la releva avec son pouce.   
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi dit-tu tout ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, j’ai l’impression que tout ça est un rêve et que ça va se finir bientôt.  
\- J’en ai pas l’intention, je suis bien avec toi jusqu’à présent et la seule chose qui me ferait plaisir à cette heure ci, c’est que tu arrêtes de penser à tout ça, je suis là et j’ai envie de penser à nous rien que pour une fois.  
\- Je sais moi aussi, mais j’ai l’impression de trahir quelqu’un en faisant ça.  
Matt chercha ce qui pouvait autant faire souffrir sa compagne jusqu’à ce qu’un nom revienne en mémoire. 

-Elle ne reviendra pas tu sais !  
\- Je sais, j’ai juste l’impression de la trahir plus que tout.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que toi et moi on est ensemble ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais si tu veux savoir, je ne suis plus amoureux d’elle, je t’aime et c’est ca qui compte.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime  
\- je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire penser à autre chose mais elle moi on a divorcés tous les deux. De plus, je pense qu’entre elle moi, c’était voué à l’échec.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On était trop différents tous les deux. Avant qu’elle ne parte, elle cherchait consentement à me tenir tête pour tout et n’importe quoi et ça devenait dur au fur et a mesure.  
\- Je comprends, c’est juste que j’ai l’impression qu’elle va passer le pas de la porte à tout moment.  
\- Tu veux qu’on aille doucement ? On ne va pas compliquer les choses, si tu sens que ça va trop vite entre nous, on arrête de suite. Ça te va ?  
\- Oui, merci beaucoup.  
Matt lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
\- Au fait mon tee shirt fait trois fois ta taille, il te va mieux qu’à moi.  
\- J’aime bien.  
La jeune femme prit une assiette et déposa quelques pancakes dessus.  
\- Que veut tu comme confiture ?  
\- Fraise  
L’ambulancière prit la confiture de fraise et la déposa à côté de l’assiette. Arrivée sur le lit, elle décida de lui mettre de la confiture sur les pancakes et de lui mettre directement dans la bouche.   
C’est drôlement bon.   
Elle l’embrassa sur le nez.   
\- Tu est trop mignonne comme ça.  
\- Tu est pas mal dans ton genre, j’aime tout chez toi.  
Brett décida qu’il était temps de prendre une douche avant d’aller au zoo, il était à approximativement 8 heures et il lui faillait le temps de se préparer correctement. 

***  
Le 4X4 se trouvait juste devant l’entrée de l’hôtel, Casey s’était préparé avant sa compagne et il avait décidé de l’attendre avec quelques provisions. Matt avait décidé de déjeuner dans le zoo même.   
Sylvie avait prit un sac à dos, tous les deux allaient certainement passer la journée à l’extérieur. Elle sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, c’était certain mais la jeune femme gardait en elle un sentiment d’avoir trompé sa meilleure amie.   
Elle vérifia mentalement d’avoir tout prit. La jeune femme avait même prit des affaires pour aller à la plage, elle en avait tellement envie. L’ambulancière déposa le sac sur ses épaules et prit le temps de fermer la porte de la chambre d’hôtel.   
James le propriétaire de Peanuts était dans le couloir. Brett l’avait remarqué mais n’en avait que faire.   
Il devait certainement attirer son attention mais elle s’en fichait. La jeune femme n’était plus toute seule à présent et Casey l’attendait. Elle avait dans ses poches, une bombe de poivre, instrument de défense indispensable quand on habitait à Chicago.   
La jeune femme descendit le petit perron qui menait aux escaliers devant l’hôtel. La couleur du 4x4 se faisait voyante mais elle s’en fichait un peu.   
\- Tu sais qu’on te remarque de loin ?  
\- Je sais, ça va, j’ai compris rigola le pompier de l’engin 81. Quelque chose ne va Brett ?  
\- Si tout va bien, j’ai juste remarqué le propriétaire de Peanuts qui m’observait.  
\- Il t’a fait du mal ?  
\- Non, il voulait certainement voir ce que j’étais en train de faire.  
\- Je suis là et il ne t’arrivera rien, je t’en fait la promesse.  
\- Je sais, peut être qu’il cherchait quelqu’un ? Enfin, je ne sais pas et ne parlons plus de lui à présent.  
\- Pourquoi, est ce que tu as ramené le sac à dos ? Tu as peur de te perdre dans la nature ?  
\- (Elle rigola) Non, je me disais qu’on aurait pu faire un tour à la plage juste après si ça te déranges pas ? J’en ai tellement envie.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, on ira juste après.  
Sylvie se pinça le bras discrètement le bras. Ce n’était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Le garçon qu’elle cherchait était devant elle et il semblait bien réel.   
Comment Dawson avait pu le jeter comme un vulgaire paquet cadeau qu’on déballe à Noël et qu’on oublie juste après. 

La journée au zoo fut bénéfique pour tous les deux, Sylvie avait pu apprécier à sa juste valeur cet immense parc.   
De plus, elle fut ravie quand elle eut sa seconde surprise de la journée, Casey lui avait fait la surprise en réservant une activité surprise.   
Elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle aperçue ce qu’elle allait pouvoir faire.   
Donner un biberon à un bébé tigre orphelin.   
Cette activité n’était réservé qu’à peu de personnes. Sylvie avait eu le privilège d’en faire partie. Elle avait revêtue sa tenue spéciale ainsi que Matt, tous les deux étaient conviés dans un petit lodge où se trouvait un soigneur expérimenté qui allait leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Matt avait eut aussi le privilège de prendre son appareil photo qu’il avait embarqué avec lui.   
La jeune femme s’était installée sur une chaise en bois et le soigneur était en train de prendre le petit félin qui avait été rejeté par sa mère lors de la naissance.   
Ce petit être vivant était assez lourd mais quand Thomas, c’était le prénom du soigneur, l’avait déposé sur la jeune femme avec une couverture polaire et une serviette, ce n’était que pur plaisir. Sa charlotte sur la tête et un petit tablier en plastique.   
\- Tu est magnifique comme ça Sylvie.  
Elle ria devant l’expression qu’il était en train de prendre. Matt la regardait sourire, c’était une des meilleurs choses qui lui soient arrivés dans ce monde là, il avait beaucoup de chance s’il arrivait à créer quelque chose avec la jeune femme dans le futur.   
La jeune femme n’osa pas caresser le petit orphelin mais ce dernier s’était mis à rugir, il devait certainement avoir faim.   
-Allez y n’ayez pas peur, il ne pourra pas encore vous prendre comme repas mais je pense que vous le faites attendre et qu’il doit avoir faim.   
Elle prit le biberon de 250 ml et commença à lui donner. Le bébé tigre n’eut pas de mal à le prendre. Matt en était stupéfait, elle semblait être assez à l’aise comme tout.   
\- Si tu n’avait pas été ambulancière, tu aurais pu devenir soigneuse.  
\- Je pense que oui, ça avait été mon rêve mais je n’ai pas pu le réaliser.  
\- Je sais tout ça.  
Elle lui envoya un baiser avec sa bouche. Cet homme avait le don de l’apaiser, son cœur semblait être fait pour vibrer avec le sien.   
La seconde surprise après avoir donné à manger à un bébé tigre orphelin fut tout à fait aussi fascinant.   
Il prit la main de la jeune femme qu’elle accepta et tous les deux se rendirent dans l’enclos réservé aux girafes. C’était un de ces animaux majestueux pour la jeune femme.   
Puis vint l’heure de déjeuner. Matt piqua discrètement dans le paquet de chips de la jeune femme.   
Tous les deux avaient pu déjeuner tranquillement à une table de pic-nique, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.  
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi, c’est tellement magique.  
Elle se leva qu’à moitié et lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil qu’il avait sur le nez pour les mettre sur le haut de sa tête.   
\- Je t’aime Matt Casey plus que tout.  
La visite s’était achevée sur les coups de 16 heures de l’après-midi, le jeune homme décida qu’ils iraient tous les deux à la plage, Sylvie n’en démordait pas, elle voulait prendre un peu de temps pour aller se baigner en sa compagnie.   
Une petite boule se forma au creux de son estomac, tout cela ne semblait pas réel selon la jeune femme.   
\- Tu est prête ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Oui, je vais juste me laver les mains et je reviens te rejoindre à la voiture.   
Les wc se trouvaient à l’autre bout de la table de pic-nique. La glace qui reflétait sa silhouette se trouvait juste en face d’elle, elle devait reprendre son souffle. L’ambulancière décida de prendre un petit cachet qui l’apaiserait pour le reste de la journée.   
La jeune femme avait caché à son compagnon que le médecin qu’elle voyait depuis quelques mois lui avait prescrit quelques anxiolytiques pour calmer ses crises d’angoisses.   
Elle passa un peu d’eau fraîche sur son visage pour montrer à Casey qu’elle allait parfaitement bien.   
Matt avait remarqué la présence en la voyant dans le pare-brise, il alluma les clefs de contact dans la voiture mais il remarqua son air triste.   
Quelque chose la travaillait énormément et il savait ce que c’était, il fallait rassurer la jeune femme, lui montrer qu’il était là pour elle, peu être que ce n’était pas assez pour Brett.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleins de kudos ça fait plaisir et pleins de commentaires si vous aimez la fanfic !!  
> Please keep a eyes on the work and Kudos-me a lot !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Casey était malade pendant leurs vacances, rien de grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci pour les kudos !!  
> Thanks for the kudos, give me some commentairs if you ok or something !!

Chapitre 8

Peu-être que tout était parti si vite pour la jeune femme. Les jours se suivaient mais ne ressemblaient pas. Après la visite au zoo et la fin de l'après midi à la plage, ils étaient revenus tranquillement dans la chambre hôtel mais chacun dans sa chambre à coucher. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'ils avaient décidés de prendre une demi journée à la plage. Sylvie semblait étonnement soucieuse depuis hier soir. Elle & Matt n'avaient échangés aucun mot ni aucun baiser.  
Ce dernier venait de sortir de la chambre, il avait interpellé Sylvie en lui disant qu’il était sur le point de descendre à la voiture. La jeune femme était en train de se préparer, elle était sortie, il y a quelques instants de la douche et elle était à présent en train de s’habiller. Une demi heure plus tard et en ayant vérifié que ses affaires étaient dans le sac à dos, elle pu descendre le rejoindre. Le 4x4 se trouvait juste devant l’entrée de l’hôtel.  
Brett déposa ses affaires à l’arrière, il avait ses lunettes sur son visage, la main droite sur le pommeau de vitesse, les clefs dans le contact et il lui laissa le temps d’attacher sa ceinture quand cette dernière fut bouclé, il décolla littéralement.  
Les jours se suivaient mais ne ressemblaient en rien du tout à Hawaï surtout pour le couple. Avant de partir, il avait décidé de chercher une petite plage à l’écart de celle qui se trouvait devant la chambre d’hôtel.  
La plage de l’hôtel était bondé du matin jusqu’au soir. C’est ainsi que la veille au soir, il avait regardé sur son ordinateur portable les plages aux alentours et avait trouvé une qui avait retenu toute son attention.  
Une demi heure de voiture et des paysages à couper le souffle avait eu raison de Matt, cette plage ne ressemblait à aucune autre qu’ils avaient visités pendant leur séjour.  
Cette dernière n’était pas trop bondée à cet endroit.  
Il y avait une famille avec deux enfants en bas âge et une femme un peu plus loin qui avait descendu ses lunettes en voyant le pompier de Chicago arriver sur la plage. Il était quand même d’après les critères de Sylvie un bel homme.  
Ce dernier était en train de planter le parasol qu’ils avaient loués pour les vacances. C’était une idée de Sylvie, ça se faisait beaucoup dans les environs de l’île. Ils n’auraient même pas besoin de le ramener avec eux. C’était aussi délicat de ramener un parasol dans la soute d’un avion.  
La mer semblait être assez calme, le couple qui commençait à en devenir un venait d’installer les serviettes de plage l’une à côté de l’autre.  
Casey prit la crème solaire et enleva son tee-shirt, il demanda à sa compagne de l’aider à lui mettre dans le dos la crème.  
Sylvie accepta et commença à lui déposer de façon à ce qu’il en est partout dans le dos, elle en déposa même sur le bout de son nez ce qui la fit rigoler.  
Tous deux décidèrent de rentrer dans l’eau qui était à température ambiante. Casey décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever pour la mettre dans l’eau mais elle lui cogna sur l’épaule pour qu’il puisse la lâcher.  
Sylvie n’avait pas trop apprécié le geste venant de la part de Casey même si c’était involontaire. Il s’était remémoré qu’elle avait été victime d’une agression et que certains gestes lui rappelaient ce fait et ce dernier en faisait parti.  
Il revient la voir pour s’excuser de ce qu’il avait fait.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas, ça m’est sorti de la tête »  
« Je sais, j’aurais du te prévenir que certains gestes me font encore peur par moment et celui là en fait parti »  
« Je m’en veut terriblement »  
« C’est moi qui suis désolé »  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui toucha son épaule.  
« Je t’ai fait mal ? »  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas, ce n’est rien »  
L’ambulancière s’en voulait beaucoup, elle prit la serviette de bain et s’essuya avec, il était derrière elle et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou.  
« Matt pas ici si te plaît, y a du monde »  
« Je sais »  
La tentation était trop grande pour le pompier mais quand il remarqua que la jeune femme l’avait refoulé, il avait prit la mouche et était lui aussi allé sur sa serviette de plage et s’y allongea quelques instants.  
Sylvie avait son cosmopolitain entre ses mains et ne prit même pas la peine de feuilleter les pages. Le sommeil était en train de s’emparer d’elle.  
Casey décida de la laisser dormir pendant une petite heure, le parasol était en dessous d’elle et la protégeait du soleil.  
Le pompier décida de se mettre un peu au bord de la mer, il appréciait le paysage qui s’offrait à lui.  
Une bonne heure plus tard, son cerveau lui avait commandé l’ordre de se réveiller. Elle semblait être dans le floue.  
« Tu aurait du me réveiller, en général il n’est pas bon de dormir au soleil »  
« Tu n’était pas en plein soleil et je t’ai protégé »  
Il lui fit signe qu’il lui avait prêté sa casquette qu’il avait mit sur sa tête pour la protéger du soleil.  
« Et toi ? »  
« moi ça va »  
Sylvie venait de comprendre que ce dernier au lieu de se protéger lui même l’avait fait passer en premier.  
« Matt ? »  
« Quoi ? Je t’ai dit que je te protégerais ? »  
« Oui mais... »

Un petit garçon d’environ cinq ans était venu près du pompier, son frisbee venait de tomber tout près du pompier, ce dernier se leva et le ramassa. Casey le tendit au petit garçon, il était accompagné par une petite fille du même âge que le petit garçon.  
« Merci monsieur »  
« De rien »

Matt les regardait partir tous les deux en rigolant, il repensa au fils adoptif qu’il avait eu quand il était encore avec Dawson.  
Se demandant ce qu’il était en train de devenir.  
Brett regarda le pompier en train de sourire quand il les vit repartir heureux d’avoir retrouvé le frisbee.  
La boule qu’elle avait dans le ventre était revenue de plus belle, ce n’était pas lié à son agression loin de là qui lui revenait en mémoire.  
Elle se voyait déjà engagé à Casey et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Pour les enfants, Sylvie était d’accord mais il était trop tôt pour elle.  
Les murs de cette belle prison dorée venaient de se refermer autour d’elle sans qu’elle n’est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
C’était la goutte d’eau qui venait de faire renverser le vase. La jeune femme n’était pas prête à s’engager.  
Casey était revenu sur la serviette de plage, ses lunettes visés sur ses yeux.  
« Tu veux aller te baigner ? »  
« Je préfère rester ici, j’ai un peu froid à vrai dire »  
« Comme tu voudras mais c’est mieux à deux »  
« Non j’en ai pas envie »  
« Si jamais tu change d’avis, je suis dans l’eau »  
Sylvie voulut lui rendre sa casquette mais il était déjà dans l’eau, elle était fraîche quand il y était entré dedans.  
Il décida de sortir au bout de deux bonnes heures, le visage commençait à devenir rouge et il semblait transpirer. Casey avait remarqué qu’elle était en train de ranger les affaires qu’ils avaient dispersés autour d’eux.  
« Tu me laisse me sécher ? » demanda le pompier.  
« excuse-moi »  
Elle lui laissa le parasol sur le côté et décida de remonter à la voiture. Ce qu’elle pouvait avoir comme mauvais caractère par moment. Il prit son tee-shirt et son short mais il sentit qu’il était encore trempé. Casey décida de prendre le reste de ses affaires.  
La température était redescendue en cette fin de journée mais il sentit que sa température corporelle était quand à elle en train de monter.  
Il mit les clefs dans le contact et se regarda dans la glace qui était de son côté, il était un peu rouge sur le visage, ce n’était pas un coup de soleil qu’il avait attrapé mais la teinte de son visage. Casey décida de la cacher à moitié avec ses lunettes de soleil.  
« Tu vas bien ? » demanda l’ambulancière.  
« Oui, est ce que ça te dirait de manger un truc ? »  
« Je sais pas trop, pourquoi pas, on peu passer prendre des sandwichs ? »  
« je voulait parler d’aller manger dans un vrai restaurant en bord de mer »  
« Peu-être une autre fois, ne te sens pas vexé mais pas ce soir, j’ai vraiment envie d’un truc tout simple »  
« Comme tu veux »  
La plage l’avait lui aussi fatigué il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Brett remarqua son comportement, elle avait envie d’aller vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et de l’autre elle ne voulait plus histoire de ne plus avoir de menottes à ses poignets.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Oui t’inquiètes pas, on rentre »  
Ce n’était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Casey déposa les sacs dans le coffre.  
« Il faudra qu’on s’arrête au cvs en bas, j’ai besoin de quelques petites choses si ça te dérange pas ? »  
« Y a pas de soucis, j’ai aussi besoin de quelques petites choses et je n’osais pas te le demander »  
En montant dans la voiture, il fut prit d’un vertige, ils n’étaient pas très loin de l’hôtel mais il préféra demander à la jeune femme de conduire à sa place ce qu’elle accepta. Sylvie lui toucha le front.  
« Tu as l’air d’avoir de la fièvre »  
« mais ça va, j’ai juste besoin de me reposer quelques minutes ».  
Ils échangèrent de place, Casey hésita quelques instants avant de remonter, son estomac était en train de lui montrer que c’était lui le chef.  
Il se leva et se plia en deux, tout le contenu de son estomac descendit par terre.  
L’ambulancière enleva sa ceinture et se posa juste à côté de lui.  
« Casey ??? »  
Une seconde fois, il fut prit d’un soubresaut qui lui indiquait que ça allait lui arriver.  
« Décidément, c’est pas ton jour aujourd’hui »  
« Me sens pas trop bien, on rentre »  
Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un sac en papier de couleur marron.  
« On y va mais tiens prends ça »  
Elle lui donna le sac en papier qu’il s’était contenté d’ouvrir et il s’installa sur le siège pas très rassuré de la route qu’ils allaient prendre.  
Il y avait pour une vingtaine de minutes mais il y avait beaucoup de virages et ces 20 minutes pouvaient faire l’affaire.  
Casey attacha sa ceinture et la voiture démarra presque en trombe. Elle était en train de se faire une liste de ce qu’elle aurait à acheter à cvs, il y aurait des comprimés pour la douleur, elle en était presque à court et des comprimés pour la nausée. Un thermomètre, c’était la seule chose qu’elle avait oublié de prendre avec elle sur l’île.  
Cela tombait bien, elle aurait de la chance d’avoir un nouveau et ils étaient en promo.  
Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le 4x4 fut enfin arrivé, elle s’était arrêté juste devant l’entrée.  
« Est ce que tu peux m’attendre à l’intérieur ? Je viendrait te chercher ensuite une fois que j’aurais garé le 4x4 »  
« Je préfère venir avec toi en bas »  
« Comme tu veux »  
Il avait la tête posée sur le repose tête et il ferma les yeux quelques instants, son estomac lui jouait quelques tours encore. Une fois la voiture de garée, elle décida de laisser les affaires non nécessaires dans le coffre, elle irait les chercher une fois qu’elle serait sure que Casey soit dans la chambre.  
Ce dernier était en train de dormir littéralement. Sylvie enleva le trousseau de clef du trou et descendit de la voiture. Elle s’approcha de lui doucement, sa main sur sa joue droite.  
La main de l’ambulancière était froide et il se réveilla de lui même.  
« On est arrivés »  
« J’arrive »  
Il avait faillit louper la marche de la voiture et s’était retenu à la jeune femme.  
« Doucement, je suis là »  
Le jeune pompier avait les yeux embués de larmes, il avait posé ses yeux dans les siens comme cherchant à se faire pardonner.  
« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« je suis désolé Sylvie, j’aurais jamais du te parler comme ça »  
C’était plus fort que tout, la fièvre qu’il devait avoir le faisait délirer.  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas, c’est de l’histoire ancienne, on va aller dans la chambre et tu va te reposer »  
« J’aurais du te le dire depuis le temps que je t’aimais »  
« Je sais moi aussi »  
Une fois montés dans l’ascenseur, ils étaient montés au seconde étage et direction la chambre qu’ils partageaient tous les deux.  
« Je suis responsable de la mort de Brian »  
Elle le regarda, Casey portait en lui comme on portait sur soit le poids de la culpabilité. Il était bien le genre de personne à tout garder pour lui sans jamais que ça n’explose. Le pompier était une bombe à retardement à lui tout seul.  
« Matt, ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est la vie qui en a décidé autrement »  
« C’est moi le seul responsable de tout ça »  
La porte de la chambre s’était ouverte, elle aida le pompier à se poser sur le lit, Brett lui enleva les chaussures et le tee-shirt.  
Déposant le reste des affaires sur la table de la cuisine.  
« Tu te sens capable de rester seul quelques instants ? »  
« Tu ne va pas m’abandonner toi aussi ? »  
« Non, je reviens, je vais faire tour au cvs en bas et je reviens, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »  
« Du coca et des crackers »  
« Tu veux manger quelque chose d’autre, je te prend un sandwich ? »  
« juste des crackers »  
Avant de descendre, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain, une petite serviette de toilette se trouvait poser à côté du lavabo. La jeune femme prit et la mis sous l’eau froide.  
Elle revient vers lui et la déposa sur son front histoire de faire baisser la fièvre.  
«C’est juste une petite serviette, c’est tout, en revenant on va prendre une douche »  
« Pas de douche trop fatigué »  
Brett sentit que Casey allait plonger dans le sommeil dès qu’elle franchirait la porte. Sylvie était en train de faire la queue à la caisse du magasin, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais c’était juste le seul magasin d’ouvert à cette ci à des km à la ronde. Dans son panier se trouvait un thermomètre, du coca, un sandwich thon/mayo, des crackers tout simple, quelques médicaments en prime.  
Elle déposa tout ça sur la table, prit la première chose qu’il intéressait et y inséra les piles achetés dedans, elle lu vaguement le monde d’emploi, il ne fallait pas faire une grosse école pour savoir l’utiliser.  
Déposant un bouchon tout neuf sur l’embout, la jeune femme prévue son compagnon qu’elle allait lui prendre la température. Une demi seconde plus tard, il sonna et lui indiqua la température élevée que Casey avait.  
« 40,1, la vache c’est haut »  
Il somnolait les yeux dans le vague. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l’aida à se relever, il fallait qu’il prenne impérativement le comprimé pour faire baisser la fièvre.  
Un verre de coca avec quelques glaçons dedans.  
« mon cœur, il faut que tu boives ça »  
« Qu’es ce que c’est ? »  
« Du coca avec un comprimé pour faire baisser ta fièvre, ça commence à devenir dangereux »  
« j’ai pas envie, je voudrait me recoucher »  
« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je veux mourir » lança le pompier.  
Brett fut absolument surprise de la réponse à sa question mais elle se doutait bien qu’au fond de lui même, ce n’était pas la véritable réponse, quoi qu’elle en était pas certaine du tout.  
Sylvie décida de le forcer à prendre le médicament, c’était vital qu’il le prenne.  
« J’en veux pas de ton médicament, me sens mieux comme ça »  
« Non tu n’est pas bien, il faut que tu le prennes sinon on va à hôpital direct ».  
Elle l’avait fait changer d’avis et il prit le comprimé qu’elle avait dans sa main pour le porter à sa bouche. 

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey malade et Sylvie qui s'occupe de lui !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive presque au terme de la fanfic !! Encore deux où trois chapitres et ça sera fini !! J'espère que vous aurez eu du plaisir à la lire !!   
> Give me some kudos if you appreciated my work !!

Chapitre 9

Sylvie rigola intérieurement, le chantage ne marchait que sur Casey qu’en étant malade et à l’agonie.  
C’était une bonne chose à savoir.  
Elle décida par la suite de le déshabiller, au Diable les barrières. Etrangement Casey se laissa manipuler sans trop d’efforts. Brett le déshabilla totalement et de le mettre sous les draps, la climatisation était allumée au plus petit numéro, histoire qu’il n’attrape pas trop froid.   
Elle décida qu’elle aménerait son compagnon un peu plus tard sous la douche, enfin si le médicament qu’elle lui avait n’avait pas fait d’effet mais ce serait certainement le cas.  
L’ambulancière déposa tout le nécessaire à côté de la table de nuit histoire de ne pas avoir à courir à droite et encore moins à gauche.   
Il était allongé, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée, signe que la température avait du monter d’un cran. Elle apposa le thermomètre dans le creux de son oreille, une petite sonnerie quelques secondes plus tard.  
« 40,3, la vache »  
Sylvie décida de le laisser se reposer, il semblait vraiment plus fatigué que d’habitude, les cernes sur son visage y étaient pour quelque chose.   
Quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, elle sentit la vulnérabilité de ce dernier quand elle apposa un baiser sur le haut du front.   
« Je suis désolé » lança til.  
Son coeur manqua un battement. Un homme de la trempe de Casey se trouvait vulnérable dans cet état. Le volcan qui était en sommeil venait de prouver à la jeune femme que la pression était sur le point de se relâcher.  
Kelly avait raison, elle secoua la tête pour effacer tout ce qu’elle avait pu dire sur les hommes de la caserne. Ils n’étaient pas que de simples collègues mais des amis et une famille, cette famille qu’elle avait réussi à construire.   
« Je suis désolé » lança t’elle à son tour.   
Elle décida de se poser avec lui dans le lit, posant sa tête contre son torse qui était drôlement chaud.   
Une heure après il se réveilla en sursaut cherchant quelque chose qu’il avait sur la table de nuit auparavant.  
Casey réveilla la jeune femme qui s’était endormie.  
« J’ai soif, soif »  
Elle redressa la tête, Casey était en train de se lever cherchant par terre sa bouteille d’eau.   
« Qu’est ce qui se passe mon coeur ? »  
« J’ai soif, très soif »  
Elle apposa sa main se demandant ce qu’elle devait faire, le comprimé qu’elle lui avait donné n’avait qu’agit à moitié.  
« Tiens, doucement »  
Il avait englouti la petite bouteille d’eau qu’elle avait rapporté du magasin, par chance, il restait celle d’un litre qu’il faillit engloutir d’un coup, Sylvie lui avait enlevé délicatement pour la remplacer par du coca bien frais, c’était un peu de sucre sachant qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis le midi.  
« Tu veux quelques crackers ? »  
« Non j’ai pas faim »  
Son estomac lui criait le contraire, il était en train de gargouiller.  
« Mange, ça te fera du bien »  
Elle apposa ses lèvres sur son front, ce dernier était encore brûlant.  
« On va aller prendre une douche toi & moi »  
« Pas de douche, fatigué et mal à la tête »  
« Je suis consciente que ça ne va pas mais il faut que ta fièvre descende sinon on va à l’hôpital »  
« Non j’en ai marre des hôpitaux »  
« Je sais mon ange que tu en as marre »  
Avec Kelly, ils étaient tous les deux porteurs d’un nombre incalculable de séjours à l’hôpital quand ils prenaient un quart.  
Quand c’était pas Kelly qui sautait dans la rivière pour aller sauver un enfant, c’était Casey qui se prenait un coup de couteau dans le ventre.   
A chaque garde, il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave et Sylvie commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce qui se passait au sein de la brigade. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devait pas se faire transférer dans une autre caserne.   
Matt se leva du lit avec l’aide de l’ambulancière, ses pas étaient pas très sûr, sa vision brouillée et son mal de tête quasi permanent.   
Elle avait prit la chaise qui se trouvait dans la cuisine pour la mettre dans la douche, histoire qu’il soit assis.   
« Tu n’a pas froid? »   
« Non ça va, j’ai juste plus chaud que d’habitude »  
« Je comprends, je vais faire vite et ensuite tu pourra retourner te coucher »  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle décida de le sortir de la douche mais juste avant de le sécher. Sylvie l’entoura d’une grosse serviette autour des épaules.  
Le temps de chercher ses affaires et de défaire le lit qu’il s’était déjà endormi contre le mur de la douche.   
Elle lui caressa la joue mais ça ne l’avait pas réveillé, la jeune femme envisageait de faire une autre chose pour le réveiller. Elle le pinça légèrement et il grogna.  
« Tu te prends pour un ours ? »  
« J’ai froid »  
« Je sais mais on va directement au lit »  
« Tu restes avec moi ? »  
« Oui t’inquiètes pas, je reste malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer»  
« merci »  
« Allez on y va !! »  
Elle décida de l’aider à se lever et ils allaient jusqu’au lit, il avait les yeux embués de larmes.  
« qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« J’ai soif, tellement soif »  
Elle avait acheté du coca bien frais qu’elle versa dans un verre avec le comprimé, l’ambulancière ne soit pas sure que le médicament fasse encore quelque chose. Matt était victime d’une insolation due à l’exposition au soleil.   
« C’est le cachet et ensuite tu va pouvoir te reposer »  
« Merci, je suis désolé »  
Le jeune pompier l’avala sans trop de soucis et déposa sa tête sur l’oreiller. Son front était brûlant, elle décida de prendre un récipient ainsi que quelques glaçons que le frigo allait fabriquer. La jeune femme les déposa dans le récipient et déposa la petite serviette à l’intérieur.   
Elle l’essora dans l’évier et vint la lui déposer sur le front, il sursauta.  
« C’est rien, essaye de dormir »  
Sylvie décida de prendre le paquet de chips qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit pour en manger le contenu, elle alluma par la même occasion la télévision et baissa le son à son minimum.   
La nuit allait être longue pour la jeune femme.

L’ambulancière jeta un œil à son compagnon, il dormait mais son cœur semblait s’emballer. Elle l’avait remarqué à son torse qui se soulevait plus rapidement qu’à la normale.   
« Casey »  
Sylvie déposa sa main sur son front, la température avait un peu baissé mais elle était toujours présente. Encore une fois, il sursauta.  
« Ce n’est que moi, essaye de te détendre »  
« J’ai froid »  
« Je sais mais il faut que tu te détende, je viens juste de te donner le comprimé et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi avec les médicaments, tu veux toujours pas aller à hôpital ? »  
« Non je refuse, je préfère rester avec toi »  
« Je sais mais à l’hôpital, ils seraient comment faire baisser cette fièvre, bien que je sache moi aussi »  
Elle décida d’appeler l’accueil, la jeune femme décida d’expliquer la situation mais elle voulait pas qu’ils leur envoient une ambulance, le capitaine du camion 81 refusait d’aller à l’hôpital et la jeune femme avait prit en compte son avis qui comptait beaucoup.   
Ils avaient pu faire venir un médecin à son chevet. Ce dernier était devant la porte de la chambre, il tapa doucement évitant de réveiller les autres personnes aux alentours. Sylvie avait ouvert la chambre et remarqua la présence d’un homme qui avait le même âge que Casey.  
« C’est bien ici la chambre 221 ? » demanda ce dernier.  
« Oui, entrez, je vous en prie »  
« Merci beaucoup, qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« Mon ami est allé au soleil une bonne partie de l’après midi et je crois qu’il a une insolation »  
« On va voir ça »  
Le médecin s’approcha de lui, il s’était assis sur le rebord du lit. Il en sortit de sa mallette en cuir, un stéthoscope.  
Le médecin mit les deux embouts dans le creux de ses oreilles et approcha l’embout pour l’ausculter.   
Sa respiration était un peu saccadée et son cœur semblait s’emballer énormément.  
« il a combien de fièvre ? »  
« 40,1°C »   
« Est ce qu’elle est montée plus haut ? »  
« Oui y a deux heures, elle était à 40,3°C »  
« Ok, vous lui avez donner des médicaments ? »  
« Oui des antidouleurs pour faire baisser sa fièvre »  
« Est ce qu’il a vomi ? »  
« Oui par deux fois, je pense qu’il doit être déshydraté énormément »  
« Vous êtes infirmière ? »  
« Non juste ambulancière sur Chicago, j’espère que vous auriez un truc pour faire baisser sa fièvre mais j’imagine que non ? »  
« On peu éventuellement lui poser une perf de G5 et lui faire une piqure pour ses nausées mais au vu de son état sa fièvre ne va pas descendre comme ça, il faudrait l’amener à hôpital. »  
« Je sais mais il refuse et je le comprends tout à fait et il se plaint de maux de tête depuis qu’on est rentrés»  
« Ok comme vous voudrez, je vais vous donner un kit pour le perfuser afin qu’il soit hydraté un peu mais je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, je ne peux rien faire de plus »  
« Je comprends, je suis désolé docteur »  
« C’est moi »  
Le médecin plutôt mignon décida de lui donner une perfusion de G5 avec un kit et il lui injecta dans le bras une piqûre pour faire passer ses nausées et maux de tête.   
Le jeune homme sursauta quand l’aiguille était entrée dans la peau.   
« Doucement, c’est rien Matt »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et s’était sentit trahi par sa compagne. Le médecin était sur le point de partir et Sylvie lui paya la consultation et elle le fit partir. La jeune femme décida de revenir vers le pompier, elle regarda son torse qui semblait se soulever doucement.   
La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue chaude et mouillée.   
« Je vais te poser une perfusion pour que tu te sente mieux, je vais faire le plus doucement possible »  
« Pourquoi t’a fait ça ? »  
« Qu’est ce que j’ai fait ? J’ai juste appeler un médecin, je m’inquiètes pour toi »  
Il referma les yeux sombrant dans le sommeil. Elle décida d’employer les grands moyens et de prendre une serviette qui n’avait pas encore été utilisée pour la lui mettre sur le torse, cette fois çi, il n’avait même pas sursauté dans son sommeil.  
La jeune femme décida d’ouvrir un peu la fenêtre de la chambre qui se trouvait à l’opposé du jeune homme et de s’y engouffrer.   
L’air marin lui ferait beaucoup de bien, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n’aimait pas le voir autant vulnérable en ce moment.   
Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour revenir et sécher ses larmes. Elle décida de se mettre en tenu et de lui poser la perfusion de G5, Brett lui avait fait ça sans qu’il ne rechigne. Par chance, elle décida de prendre un cintre et d’accrocher une ceinture qui aiderait à maintenir la perfusion toute droite. Elle n’avait pas de potence à perfusion car elle ne se trouvait pas dans un hôpital malheureusement.

**

Son corps fut prit d’un soubresaut, elle ne le remarqua pas de suite mais quand elle tourna la tête pour voir l’heure qu’il était sur le réveil qui se trouvait devant elle.   
Matt se releva et décida de se lever du lit dans lequel il se trouvait pour aller dans la salle de bain, la bassine qu'il avait vu posé par terre lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir.   
La jeune femme s'était levée dans le plus grand des silence, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir jusqu'à maintenant, elle veillait sur le pompier comme jamais.   
Elle était peut-être en colère contre elle même mais n'avait rien contre Matt. Cette dernière s'était mis juste derrière son compagnon, il était juste un peu au dessous de la cuvette des toilettes et vomit le reste de ses crackers et du petit bout de sandwich thon/mayonnaise qu'il avait mangé un peu plutôt.   
" Casey ça va ?"   
Ce fut la fois de trop, il décida de se relever mais de ne pas répondre à la question, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire 8 ans d'études pour savoir que ça n'allait pas.   
"Tu va me le demander combien de fois ?"  
Sylvie sentit que ça l'agaçait allégrement mais elle tenait à lui comme jamais.   
"Je te laisse tranquille, visiblement, je te gène énormément"  
" Je suis désolé je ne voulait pas dire ça, je dois délirer je pense"  
" Je tiens à toi Matt plus que tout même si je suis pas démonstratif"  
" Je sais, à vrai dire je me sens pas bien encore, j'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus"  
" Ok, tu va aller te rallonger, je vais prendre ta température"  
Elle décida de l'aider à se relever et de le remettre au lit, il ne tenait pas droit sur ses pieds mais le lit ne se trouvait pas trop loin, de plus il avait réussi à enlever la perf de G5 et il saignait un petit peu.  
" Matt, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"  
" je ne voulait pas"  
Il tomba sur le lit et commença à convulser, son instinct d'ambulancière avait reprit le dessus.   
" Matt, Matt"  
Elle le secoua et alla vers la cuisine pour prendre le plus de glaçons du frigo. Elle décida que ce n'était pas assez et qu'elle devait se rendre à la machine qui se trouvait dans le couloir.   
Cette machine se trouvait sur le même palier et décida que malgré l'heure tardive, elle devait déranger ses voisins avec le bruit de la machine à glaçons, c'était une question de vie où de mort.   
Son baquet dans les mains, elle prit le plus possible et les apporta en trois où quatre fois.   
La jeune femme avait fait une délimitation avec des serviettes pour ne pas que ça trempe plus le lit que prévue.   
Casey plongeait littéralement dans le froid le plus total.   
Elle décida à son tour de se poser juste à côté de lui et de lui prendre la main. Il dormait malgré tout, sa crise s'était arrêtée. Le thermomètre dans une de ses oreilles pour voir si la fièvre était en train de descendre. Cette dernière avait descendu d'un degré Celsius.  
" Je suis tellement désolé de t'ravoir fait du mal, je suis désolé"  
Sylvie regarda Matt qui parlait dans son sommeil.   
" Je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veux"  
La culpabilité se lisait chez Matt comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle décida de dormir à son tour, Sylvie ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et Matt semblait à présent dormir du sommeil du juste. 

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore deux chapitres qui vont venir clôturer l'histoire, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire autant que vous avez eu du plaisir à la lire !! Merci pour vos commentaires et kudos, ils m'ont donnés une énergie qui m'a poussé à écrire surtout pendant le confinement.

La culpabilité se lisait chez Matt comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle décida de dormir à son tour, Sylvie ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et Matt semblait à présent dormir du sommeil du juste.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il fut le premier à se réveiller, la serviette était par terre, le jeune pompier fit quelques pas hésitants, la soirée et nuit avaient étés particulièrement durs et il ne souvenait guerre de rien.

Son estomac lui criait famine et l'envie de commander quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. La jeune femme se réveilla à son tour, le jeune pompier se trouvait à présent face à la fenêtre mais assis sur le lit.

\- Bonjour !!

\- Bonjour, comment est ce que tu te sens ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la grande forme mais je fait avec.

Brett se leva du lit, elle alla directement vers lui et déposa sa main sur son front.

\- ça a l'air d'aller ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de jouer les infirmières et que tu te pose un peu a côté de moi.

\- Comme tu veux.

La jeune femme se mit à côté de lui et posa sa tete sur l'oreiller. C'est vrai que son métier avait reprit le dessus sans le vouloir.

\- Désolé je pense que j'ai été trop envahissante et je le comprends tout à fait.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

\- Mais tes yeux te trahissent comme jamais.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Si je commence sérieusement à te connaître et ne me dit pas le contraire.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes tous pitoyables vous les hommes.

\- Sylvie, je suis peut être idiot mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous êtes tous des idiots vous les hommes.

Casey ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette conversation, elle lui semblait sans queue ni tête. Peut être était il un peu trop entreprenant envers la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, je ne veux pas m'engager avec toi.

Le jeune pompier se leva d'un bon de sa chaise et fut prit d'un vertige, il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Qu'est ce qui te parle d'engagement ?

\- Je te vois regarder les enfants sur la plage hier, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ecoute, je trouve que tu t'emballes trop vite. Je suis en train de vivre quelque chose avec toi et qui n'engage à rien jusqu'à présent.

\- Je suis désolé mais je refuse plus que tout, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.

\- Comme tu veux, saches juste que je t'aime plus que tout.

La jeune femme décida de prendre une douche. Matt se retrouva dans la chambre seul à présent, ça n'allait pas être possible de rester avec elle durant le reste du séjour.

Il déposa quelques billets sur la petite table basse avec un mot qui lui indiquait que c'était l'argent qu'il lui devait pour la chambre d'hotel et qu'il tenait à payer ses dettes. Par chance sa valise n'avait pas été défaite du séjour et il pouvait partir tranquillement.

Il décida de descendre jusqu'à l'accueil et de voir une seconde fois le directeur de l'hôtel, ce dernier se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Casey posa la question et par une chance inouie, une chambre s'était libérée en début de matinée.

Il se décida à la prendre, c'était le même genre de chambre mais un peu plus petite, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

De l'autre côté, Sylvie ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Casey s'en ailles de la chambre, il avait un coin rien qu'à lui pour dormir. Le jeune pompier pouvait être une tête de mule quand il le voulait et il refusait de continuer le séjour dans ces conditions là.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone portable, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Casey était l'homme de sa vie, c'était certain pour elle.

Elle avait composé son numéro de téléphone, la jeune femme voulait s'excuser auprès de lui mais Casey n'était pas le genre à se laisser aussi amadouer aussi facilement.

\- Je suis désolé lança la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Le mal est fait malheureusement, je ne te comprend pas, pourquoi autant de méchanceté tout à coup ?

La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à cette question, elle n'en avait pas la réponse certainement.

L'ambulancière du 51 s'était prit une gifle quand son compagnon avait raccroché. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle s'en était rendue compte que trop tard.

Sylvie n'était pas douée pour tout ce qui touchait en relations amoureuses. C'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Son tout premier petit ami avec qui elle avait faillit se marier s'appelait Harrison, ils étaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée. Ils avaient essayés de construire une relation mais ça n'avait mené à rien.

Ensuite, c'était autour de Cruz, cela avait fonctionné un temps pour ensuite s'arrêter.

Puis le frère de sa meilleure amie, cela n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Kyle avait été son grand amour, enfin encore une fois, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé mais une fois de plus et avant que ça n'aille plus loin, elle avait prit la poudre d'escampette.

Sylvie se trouvait seule sur le lit, elle était en train de refléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite. Casey quand à lui avait décidé de se reposer, l'insolation qu'il avait eu la veille lui avait laissé une grosse fatigue et un arrière goût dans la bouche.

Malgré le soleil qui se couchait et les lumières qui s'offraient à lui, il avait décidé qu'il ne bougerait pas de la chambre, cette dernière était payé et ne coutait pas aussi chère qu'il l'avait espéré.

Avant de partir en vacances, il avait réussi à se faire un bon petit pécule. Casey travaillait assez pour se permettre une où deux dépenses de folie.

Il avait déjà un métier assez stressant comme ça.

Le jeune capitaine maudissait Kelly de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire là.

Le pompier était en train de penser à son retour à Chicago, les amis devaient certainement être au courant de l'histoire qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux.

Tous les deux auraient une relation normale, si c'est ce qu'elle désirait.

A suivre... 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour ce petit cafouillage, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre avant la fin, j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire comme moi j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire !! Merci en tout cas !!

Chapitre 11

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé sans trop de soucis, Casey avait essayé de visiter un maximum de choses. Comme l'aquarium de la baie d'Honolulu, il était terriblement grand et c'était un endroit agréable à regarder quand il faisait une chaleur extrême, ce qui était le cas depuis quelques jours.   
Il y avait un endroit que le pompier projetait de revisiter au lever du soleil.   
Diamond Head était un endroit magnifique à revisiter que ce soit de jour comme de nuit.   
Quant à l'ambulancière, elle alternait entre la piscine et la plage qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin de l'hôtel.   
Elle ne le voyait même pas, il devait certainement éviter d'y aller sauf en début de soirée, c'était là qu'il faisait le moins chaud.   
Un soir, elle fut décider à rejoindre la piscine. Il faisait moins chaud et pratiquement pas un chat. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise juste en face de la piscine.   
Heureusement pour elle, la piscine était ouverte jusqu'aux alentours de minuit.   
Les lumières venaient de s'allumer, il n'y avait qu'elle et Casey, elle l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme assez jeune.   
Cette dernière était sur le point de quitter la piscine, elle avait sa serviette autour d'elle et contemplait les épaules du jeune homme.   
La jeune femme était en train de faire les yeux doux à Casey, c'était inévitable.   
• Vous travaillez vraiment chez les pompiers de Chicago ?  
• Oui, je suis même devenu capitaine au sein du 51, passez un de ces jours par là si vous venez sur Chicago.   
• Mon père l'était et il est mort en service actif.   
• Je suis désolé pour vous.   
• Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ?   
• Pourquoi pas.   
Casey avait remarqué la présence de la jeune femme au même endroit que lui.   
• Je te déranges pas au moins ? Demanda son ancienne compagne.   
• Sylvie, je ne savais pas que tu était là ?   
• Tu me vois là ?   
• Oui, enfin je crois !   
La femme qui l'avait invité à boire un verre s'était approché d'eux.   
• C'est votre fiancé ? Demanda cette dernière à l'ambulancière.  
• Non nous ne sommes pas mariés et heureusement pour vous.   
Casey s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle, il hésita à lui donner son numéro de téléphone devant Sylvie. La jeune femme qui l'avait abordé quelques instant auparavant venait de partir. Sylvie et Matt étaient tous les deux seuls à présents autour de la piscine.   
• Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda la jeune femme.   
• De quoi est ce que tu parles ?  
• Je te parle de quand tu as décidé de partir de la chambre.   
• Ecoutes, tu me l'a fait bien comprendre que c'était terminé entre nous deux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis resté.   
• Je comprends maintenant, je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin tout ça.  
• Malheureusement, ca m'a fait beaucoup de mal, tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer.   
• Je sais et j'en ai bien conscience de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, j'en suis encore désolé.  
• Tu crois vraiment que je voulais m'engager avec toi ? On commençait juste à sortir ensemble rien de plus, je ne demandais pas la lune. Je viens à peine de sortir d'une relation compliquée qui s'est soldé par un divorce. Dawson et moi n'étions certainement pas fait pour nous marier, je pense que c'était surtout à cause de Louis. Ça n'a jamais fonctionné entre nous deux. Tu as connue aussi bien que moi Dawson.   
• Oui, enfin je crois, j'ai jamais remarqué que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre vous deux ?   
• Pourtant certaines personnes l'avaient remarqués mais ils pensaient qu'avec le temps ça s'arrangerait mais ça n'a jamais été le cas.   
• Je m'en doutes, je suis terriblement désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir, on peut au moins essayer de rester amis ?   
• Si tu veux ?   
Casey décida de prendre ses affaires sur la chaise pour remonter jusqu'à la chambre, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire à la jeune femme.   
• Tu remontes ?  
• Oui, je commence à avoir froid et j'ai rien mangé ce midi.  
• Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?   
• Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je suis désolé Sylvie.   
• Matt, je ne voulait pas te faire autant de mal.   
• C'est pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça.   
Il avait remit son tee-shirt, Casey fut sur le point de remonter à la chambre.  
• Écoute, je...  
• T'est désolé, je l'ai bien compris, il te faut autre chose ?  
• Non, tu peux remonter dans ta chambre, si tu veux.   
Sylvie regarda le jeune homme prendre ses affaires et remonter dans la chambre, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote.   
Matt était en train de penser qu'il avait été un peu trop fort envers la jeune femme mais elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.   
Elle décida de faire quelques brasses dans la piscine et de rejoindre sa chambre un peu plus tard. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et c'était vraiment très agréable mais cette fois-ci cela lui semblait autrement.   
Hallie qui n'avait pas voulue d'enfant et qui à présent se trouvait six pieds sous terre. Gabby qui avait décidé de lui jeter le divorce en pleine figure ainsi qu'à présent, c'était Sylvie qui venait de le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette.   
C'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de déborder du vase, il fallait que le jeune pompier se ressaisisse et qu'il aille de l'avant. Hawaï était magnifique.   
C'était le moment d'en profiter, il décida qu'une fois la douche de prise et les vêtements de changés de descendre jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel pour en profiter un peu.   
La jeune femme qu'il avait vu à la piscine se trouvait au bar au même moment, elle était en train de siroter un cocktail avec une cerise confite sur le dessus.   
Le pompier s'approcha d'elle et s'asseya à côté, elle le regarda faire. Sylvie se trouvait elle aussi au même endroit que son ex-compagnon, elle sirotait une margarita et le regarda faire.   
• Bonsoir, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au bord de la piscine.  
• Bonsoir, ce n'est pas grave, elle vous aime énormément on dirait ?   
• Elle & moi nous ne sommes que de simples collègues de boulot.   
• Si vous le dites.   
La phrase, elle semblait l'avoir entendu une fois de trop, Sylvie décida de sortir du bard pour se mettre un peu plus loin. Casey avait remarqué la silhouette mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était même pas alcoolisé.   
La soirée s'était déroulée sous de très bons signes, Casey était avec la jeune femme, tous les deux semblaient se diriger dans la chambre du pompier. Ce n'était juste qu'une apparence.   
Sylvie malgré l'heure tardive était en train de manger son assiette de frites avec un bon steak. Ces dernières étaient en train de refroidir. 

Casey avait vraiment hésité, il voulait prolonger son séjour mais c'était encore plus cher que les trois semaines qu'il venait de passer ici. Les chambres avaient triplés leurs prix même si cela s'avérait même être à la dernière minute.   
Il lui restait encore quelques semaines pour pouvoir en profiter et même s'il retournait à Chicago.   
La femme avec qui il était sorti pendant quelques jours était quand à elle repartie dans sa ville natale, elle s'était promise de venir le voir sur Chicago quand elle y passerait.  
Avant de partir, Casey avait décidé de refaire un truc en particulier, Diamond Head au coucher du soleil.   
C'était une chose qu'il avait promis à Sylvie de faire avec elle mais tous les deux n'étaient plus ensemble.   
D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas revu la jeune femme après coup, il espérait malgré tout que cette dernière aille bien.   
Elle avait décidé de profiter de ces derniers moment pour plonger dans les bras de James, le propriétaire de Peanuts, il semblait être quelqu'un d'ouvert.   
Tous les deux étaient sortis à plusieurs reprises mais n'avaient dépassés aucun stade.   
La jeune femme ne le voulait pas, James s'était senti amèrement vexé mais ne lui avait rien dit.   
Casey venait de monter les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'en haut, il aurait bien aimé que la jeune femme partage ce moment avec lui à ses côtés.   
Un peu plus loin, elle y était, Brett était en train de donner la main à James, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais cela devint pire quand James approcha son visage celui de la jeune femme pour essayer de l'embrasser. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras sans le vouloir.   
Le compagnon de la jeune femme avait prit ça comme un énième refus de sa part, ce dernier se leva et lui intima l'ordre de partir.   
Sylvie accepta à contrecœur et décida de partir à ses côtés. Le jeune pompier profita de la vue mais fut troublé de voir au loin la silhouette de Sylvie. Rien ne l’empêchait de venir jusqu'ici.   
Son instinct lui faisait comprendre qu'il fallait descendre tout doucement jusqu'à la voiture, son mal de crâne commença à revenir comme en 40. Le jeune homme se sentit tout bizarre.   
Le 4x4 était juste en face de lui, il remarqua la silhouette de l'ambulancière prendre la direction opposée du parking et s'engouffrer dans une voiture blanche.   
La voiture démarra et Sylvie jeta un œil quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas si loin d'elle. Peut-être était ce un véritable coup de chance pour elle.   
• Est-ce que tu avais besoin de me donner une gifle ? Lança t'il à Sylvie alors qu'il conduisait.   
La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à James.   
• De quoi, est ce que tu parles ?  
• De la gifle que tu m'a donné tout à l'heure.  
• Mais en aucun cas, je ne t'ai giflé James.   
Sylvie remarqua que le 4x4 rouge était juste derrière eux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés et le jeune pompier de Los Angeles venait de garer la voiture sur la place de parking.   
Il s'approcha d'elle et avait défait la ceinture de la jeune femme.   
• Tu as vu comment tu m'aguiches ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on sort ensemble et rien ne se passe entre toi et moi. Tu n'est qu'une allumeuse.   
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, cet homme qui n'en était pas un semblait être quelqu'un de plus méchant qu'il en avait l'air. Sylvie n'avait véritablement pas de chance en amour en ce moment.   
Il leva la main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à la gifler, ce qui la fit basculer à terre.   
Brett n'avait pas entendu les pas de la personne qui marchait jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme était en train de prononcer « Au secours » pour qu'on puisse venir la sauver.   
Casey prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne pour l'arrêter.   
Sylvie s'écarta et pu se relever, il ne l'avait pas touché physiquement, il l'avait juste fait tomber par terre.   
Casey voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut stoppé par l'homme qui fut surprit qu'on s'attaquait à lui.   
James lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure, ce dernier le fit tomber par terre. James en profita pour lui donner plusieurs coups dans le ventre pour essayer de lui faire le plus de mal possible.  
Le pompier de Chicago essaya de lui prendre la cheville, ce qui eut le réflexe de le faire tomber par terre.   
Brett téléphona à la police qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. La police prit James avec des menottes et l'arrêta.   
Brett donna la main à Casey, elle l'aida à se relever, ce dernier avait du sang sur la lèvre inférieure.   
• La vache, il ne t'a pas loupé. Comment est ce que tu vas ?   
• Ça va et toi ?  
• Je vais bien, heureusement que tu était là, sinon, je sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.   
Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et tous les deux s'en allèrent.   
• tu veux remonter dans ta chambre ?  
• Du moment que tu est avec moi, ça me va.   
La jeune femme rougit à cette réplique, elle souhaitait sincèrement s'excuser pour son comportement.   
Quand au pompier, il essaya de ne pas s'évanouir devant la jeune femme. La douleur était bien présente et il faisait tout pour ne pas flancher.   
• On va remonter à la chambre, mais avant, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner. Tu restes là ?   
• Je ne vais pas aller très loin.  
Le capitaine longea les murs pour s'asseoir, elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait dans le fond de son sac. La jeune femme déposa son sac à main à côté de lui.   
• Tu me donnes ta carte, je vais chercher tes affaires.  
Il sortit sa carte de sa chambre qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches inférieurs. Casey sentit du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, il cracha dans un mouchoir.   
• Tu est sur que ça va ?  
• Oui t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.   
La jeune femme décida de faire le plus vite possible, c'était un étage au dessus de sa chambre. Brett ouvrir la porte de la chambre, c'était une chambre qui était resté la même que quand il l'avait prit, son sac était resté sur le canapé et la valise à côté.   
Elle regarda dans la salle de bain pour trouver sa trousse de toilette, la jeune femme jeta un œil dans les deux tables de nuit qui se trouvaient à l'opposé du lit pour n'y trouver absolument rien.   
Son chargeur de téléphone ainsi que son ordinateur portable se trouvaient dans un coin du lit, il décida de les mettre dans le sac à dos.   
L'ambulancière jeta un œil à la chambre dans son ensemble et les armoires aux alentours, elle décida de prendre ses affaires et de le rejoindre. 

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic !! J'espère que vous avez appréciés de la lire !! Je sais que vous allez certainement me détester mais c'est la fin, pas la meilleure fin possible mais une fin !!   
> Je voudrais remercier tout le monde d'avoir ajouté un petit commentaire et en plus marquer un kudos, ça me touche énormément !!   
> Casey/Brett, j'espère les voir dans la saison 9 dans le début d'une relation pas platonique tout au moins pas au début !! Je sais que vous attendez les autres qui arrivent sous peu !!   
> Merci beaucoup à toutes !! Enjoy and Kudos are welcome

Brett jeta un œil à la chambre et aux armoires, elle décida de prendre ses affaires et de le rejoindre.   
Il se trouvait toujours installé par terre, la tête contre ses genoux, il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants juste le temps que sa compagne fasse l'aller-retour pour prendre ses affaires.   
Il entendit le bruit typique de la valise sur le sol. C'était elle, il en était certain.   
• Tu as fait drôlement vite ? Lança le pompier.   
• Tu n'a même pas défait ta valise et ton sac à dos ?   
• Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le courage.   
• Ça se comprends, tu me laisse déposer tout ça et je reviens te chercher.   
• Mais je peux me relever tout seul et te rejoindre.   
• Non, tu restes là, juste quelques secondes. Je vais pas trop loin et je reviens.   
• Comme tu veux.   
Elle prit la carte de sa chambre et déposa la valise et le sac dans un coin puis revint jusqu'à Casey.   
• On peut y aller.  
Elle lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever doucement.   
• Comme ça, on y va.  
Il se releva et elle l'aida à se rendre dans sa chambre.   
• Est ce que tu peux me donner un mouchoir ?  
L'ambulancière lui donna la boite entière et mis la poubelle de la chambre à ses côtés.   
• Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
• M'occuper de toi comme je le ferais en temps normal.   
• Merci beaucoup.  
La jeune femme sortit la trousse de secours qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans ses affaires.   
• Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Répondit la jeune femme  
• Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, ouille.   
• Je t'ai fait mal ?   
• Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
La jeune femme prit une compresse et déposa un petit peu d'alcool dessus.   
• ça risque de piquer légèrement.  
• Oui, effectivement, ça fait un peu mal.   
• Tu as l'air douillet à ce que je vois ?   
• Ce n'est pas mon genre mais il m'a fait sacrément mal.   
• Maintenant, on va passer en dessous, tu dois certainement avoir quelques côtes de fêlés.   
• Je pense que je vais juste prendre un anti-douleur et aller me coucher ensuite.  
La jeune femme apposa ses deux mains au niveau des côtes et il sursauta.   
• Elles ne sont pas fêlés, elles doivent être certainement cassés.  
• Tu dois avoir raison.  
• Enlève ton tee-shirt   
Le capitaine du camion 81 enleva le tee-shirt avec l'aide de sa compagne.  
Oh la vache, il ne t'a pas loupé, regarde dans le miroir.   
Il se leva avec toute l'aide possible et remarqua le bleu qui se trouvait au dessus de son nombril, ce n'était pas la faute de cet homme là et il préféra laisser penser que c'était James qui lui avait donné ce violent coup. Depuis quelques temps, Casey avait vu apparaître quelques bleus par ici et par là.   
• Tu as raison, il ne m'a pas loupé, il y a quelque chose à faire pour ça ?  
• Non, il faut juste que tu fasse attention, c'est tout.   
• Je comprends, je vais reprendre la chambre d'à côté.   
• Non, reste si te plaît, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je m'en veux énormément, j'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça, ce n'est pas moi.   
• Écoute, on en reparle plus, ça reste derrière nous tout ça, ok ?   
• Comme tu veux.   
Le pompier s'installa sur le lit, il releva les deux oreillers et mit le drap sur le lit.   
• Est ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Un anti-douleur ?  
• Non, ça va, je voudrais juste me reposer un peu et profiter de demain de la plage où de la piscine, peut-être en profiter pour aller faire quelques achats pour les amis.   
• C'est ce que je comptais faire aussi, si tu te sens d'attaque ?   
• On verra demain, je voudrais juste me poser si ça te déranges pas, tu peux venir me rejoindre si tu veux ?   
• Ça me déplairais pas.   
Elle décida de changer de tenue et le rejoignit dans le lit mais la jeune femme fut prit d'un vertige.   
• Sylvie ?  
• Oui tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête mais rien de grave.  
• C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi là maintenant, tu est importante pour moi dans ma vie et je ne veux pas que ça change.   
• Mais qu'est ce que va dire le 51 ?   
Il se releva du lit pour aller chercher son téléphone portable.   
• qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
• J'ai juste oublié mon téléphone, tu sais tout le monde est au courant quasiment au sein de la compagnie.   
• Sérieusement ?   
• Oui, comme tu dit, même Boden, du moment que tout se passe bien entre nous, le reste suivra ensuite. Et pui, on a beaucoup de chance, toi, tu est juste ambulancière et tu ne veux pas devenir pompier par hasard ?   
• Non, je ne comptes pas le devenir, j'aime trop ce que je fait  
• je comprends.   
Le pompier s'allongea à présent dans le lit, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.   
• tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, tu est certain que ça va ?  
• Oui, je te promets que ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête.   
• Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas te le redemander encore une fois.   
• Non, ça va, je vais juste prendre un cachet et m'endormir à mon tour.   
Le cachet et le verre d'eau étaient sur la table de nuit, elle décida de les prendre directement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux à son tour, cette fin de journée était particulièrement longue et elle avait crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.   
Les vacances s'étaient plutôt bien passés dans l'ensemble et elle voulait juste enlever ce moment de sa tête.   
Son mal de tête était assez fort mais elle comprenait pourquoi, la jeune femme avait décidé d'arrêter de prendre ses anxiolytiques depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait réussi à ne pas en prendre de la journée.   
Casey avait juste fermé les yeux, rien de plus, il souhaitait juste veiller sur la jeune femme comme elle l'avait fait auparavant sur lui.   
Il déposa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, elle semblait avoir un peu chaud. 

**  
3 heures du matin, il était resté à ses côtés, les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait toujours pas.   
Elle s'était mis de son côté et avait enlevé la couverture.   
Sylvie était en train de tourner et de se retourner pour chercher la bonne position pour dormir. Heureusement que le lit était assez grand pour eux deux. Sylvie s'asseya au bord du lit, elle était prête à se lever, son estomac était en train de lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs.   
Casey qui avait sentit que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien s'était lui aussi levé.   
• C'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était levé du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, la cuvette des toilettes relevé, elle y versa le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette.   
• Sylvie ?  
• Je vais bien.  
Elle continua de vomir une seconde fois et décida de se mettre juste à côté de la cuvette une fois qu'elle eut finie.   
• Non tu ne va pas bien, l'événement t'a marqué plus que prévu ?  
• Je sais mais j'avais un traitement qui me calmait mon anxiété depuis mon agression et il s'avère que je ne le prends plus depuis quelques jours.   
• Pourquoi tu ne les a pas prit ?   
• Je voulais arrêter, j'en ai marre d'être dans cet état là en permanence.   
• Je comprends, écoute, si tu veux, on peut devenir juste amis ? Si c'est ce que tu veux ?   
• Je ne veux pas être que ton amie, le soucis, c'est que j'ai développé quelques sentiments envers toi depuis un petit bout de temps.   
• Moi aussi, mais si on doit en arriver par là, il n'y a pas d'autres choix ? Et je le comprendrais.   
• Je sais pas, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ?   
• Je suis là avec toi, on va avancer à petits pas tranquillement, je me rends compte que tu est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis un petit moment. Ça ne doit pas être le cas pour toi ?   
• Çà l'est pour moi, tu ne t'imagines même pas mais je ne suis pas prête pour une autre relation et surtout avec l'ex de ma meilleure amie.   
• Tu veux arrêter où tu veux continuer ?   
• On arrêtes comme je te le dit.   
• Comme tu veux mais je te comprends pas, tu avances d'un pas et ensuite tu recules de deux, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. J'ai du mal à te suivre.   
• Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas en arriver là encore une fois.   
• Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote, quand on rentrera, tout sera rentré à la normale.   
• Si tu veux.   
• Je pense demander mon changement de caserne.  
Casey semblait être tombé sur le cul littéralement.   
• Pourquoi ?   
• Je pense que plus je serais loin de toi, mieux ça sera.   
• Je refuse ton changement de caserne, c'est du n'importe quoi, nous sommes deux êtres civilisés ? On peu vivre normalement non ?   
• Je vais le faire, que tu sois d'accord où pas !  
• Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.   
Casey se leva de l'endroit où il se trouvait et décida de prendre l'autre chambre. Le pompier claqua la porte de la chambre pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Il laissa la jeune femme en plan qui se trouvait sur le sol de la salle de bain. Les larmes sur les joues tombaient et elle se releva. Les comprimés avaient étés assimilés par l'organisme et ce n'était pas normal selon elle.   
Brett rejoignit son lit et fini par s'endormir sans trop de mal. Casey eut quand même du mal à s'endormir, pourquoi vouloir changer de caserne ? Tous les deux pouvaient mettre de la distance entre eux même en travaillant ensemble ?   
Le lendemain fut une journée comme les autres, Casey décida de se reposer dans sa chambre tandis que la jeune femme avait décidé de se préparer. Elle devait faire les courses afin d'acheter quelques cadeaux pour ses amis et elle en profitait pour faire un peu de piscine.   
La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit la télévision qui venait de la chambre de Casey. Ce dernier était en train de regarder une émission quotidienne, ils parlaient des couples qui avaient étés amis avant d'ête des couples.   
Une femme d'une trentaine d'année était dans la même situation que l'ambulancière.   
Elle décida d'écouter pendant quelques minutes, cette émission très importante pour elle. Son estomac était en train de lui crier famine mais sa tête lui criait autre chose.   
Son cœur était en train de lui notifier la même chose qu'elle avait subit depuis ce matin en ce levant.   
Un énième vertige. Elle du se rendre à l'évidence, son estomac était sur le point de rendre le dernier repas connu qui se composait juste d'une petite salade César.   
Le capitaine du 51 était en train de sortir de la chambre quand il entendit le bruit que la jeune femme avait fait pour aller jusqu'au wc.   
Il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle change de caserne après coup mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.   
Elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et essuya sa bouche avec une petite serviette. Doucement, il s'installa à côté de la jeune femme.   
L'ambulancière déposa sa tête contre son bras, il sentit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.   
• Tu veux aller te reposer ?  
• D'accord pour ça, je suis fatigué.   
• Tu as assez dormi ?   
• Pas trop.  
• C'est pas grave, je suis un ami et les amis sont là pour prendre soin des leurs quand ça ne va pas.   
• Merci   
Le couple qui n’en était plus un s'était dit que le rebord n'était pas si confortable que ça. Casey décida de fermer les rideaux occultant des fenêtres et sur la porte, on pouvait voir l'écriteau ne pas déranger.   
Tous les deux prendraient le temps de se reposer aujourd'hui, la convocation n'était que pour lundi prochain, ce qui les laissaient au moins 5 jours, on n'était que jeudi matin.   
La jeune femme se trouvait sur le lit à plat et son estomac cette fois-ci lui criait juste famine et rien de plus.   
• ton ventre gargouille ? Tu veux quelques gâteaux ?   
• - ce n'est pas de refus.   
Matt les avaient vu, ils étaient sur la petite table de la cuisine, il lui donna le paquet entier qu'elle avala sans trop de soucis.   
• ca va mieux ?  
• Oui merci, je me rends compte de tout ce mal que je te fait, être ton amie, ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.   
• Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Faire encore un petit pas en avant et ensuite reculer ?   
• Non, je suis désolé, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre totalement Matt.  
• Pourquoi avec mon métier ? C'est sur que ce n'est pas rose tous les jours mais je fait quand même attention.   
• Je sais, c'est pas aussi dangereux mais ça l'est quand même. Je sais que toute l'équipe sera au courant quand même. Ça a l'air compromis.   
• On fera attention tous les deux. On a beaucoup de chance toi & moi, on travaille pas directement ensemble donc ça ne posera pas de soucis.   
• Je sais.   
Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche, ce baiser scellait quelque chose d'unique, la jeune femme avait essayé de franchir quelques barrières qu'elle n'avait pas résolue à faire tomber mais elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son compagnon.   
Tous les deux méritaient une seconde chance ensemble, cette fois-ci, c'était parti pour de bon. 

FIN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une suite ? Je sais pas encore mais j'y pense sérieusement !!


End file.
